Pokemon-Digimon X: Pikachu's Quest
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: During a Battle to ensure the safety of his world, Pikachu and Mewtwo wind up in the Digital World, where Mewtwo uses his power to brainwash the heroes of the Digital World, turning them against their friends. Now Pikachu has to step in, save them and their world. (And a special thanks to a good friend for all their help)
1. The Digital World

On the cliffside over the sea of the Pokémon world, a chase was seen.

A white Psychic-type Pokémon with a purple stomach and tail was seen floating in mid air, facing a huge group of Pokémon standing before him.

One was a small, yellow coloured mouse that had pointy ears and an electric bolt shaped tail.

He had black eyes and red cheeks, which were circulating with electricity.

The second was a female Pokémon that had blue fur, a yellow coloured chest and stomach, and had EE-sized breasts that had a spike between them.

The third was an orange Dragon Pokémon that had a long tail, which was encased in flame on the tip.

He had a yellow stomach, huge, blue and orange coloured wings and a set of sharp claws and fangs, showing his ferocity and power.

By his side was another female Pokémon that had qualities which made her look like a red bird, only her body structure was based more like a human's.

And from her structure and physich, which showed off her E-sized breasts, she was most likely a cross between a Fire and a Fighting-type Pokémon.

The other was a Grass-type Pokémon that had yellow eyes, a huge bush-like tail and had a red strip across his stomach, while, the Pokémon next to him was fox-like and had a yellow chest, which displayed her D-sized breasts, a white mane and black legs.

She had red fur coming out of her ears and on the tip of her bushy tail, while she wielded a stick that was set ablaze, but the flames remained in place, keeping the stick from burning in her hands.

Lastly, was a frog Pokémon that looked somewhat like a ninja, due to his Battle stance and his long tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"That's far enough, Mewtwo! Mew ordered us to bring you back with us, one way or another." The orange Dragon called out.

"Hmph. Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Braixen and Greninja. You are all fools. I will never allow humans to cooperate with Pokémon!" Mewtwo said, before his eyes glowed violet, causing a mysterious blue orb to appear before him.

"Is that the Blue Orb used to control Groudon?" Greninja asked, staying on alert if Mewtwo tried anything.

However, Mewtwo just smirked and replied. "It looked like it, but this orb is different."

"Yes, that's the orb you used to control Pikachu, Charizard and me!" Sceptile snarled, before he told his friends. "You made our skin purple, gave us red marks and red eyes and made us as evil as you. If Lucario, Blaziken and Braixen didn't save us with their love and kissing us to free us of that mind control, we would've still been enslaved by you!"

"That is correct. And now I going to use it again and control all seven of you!" Mewtwo announced.

But before he could continue with his plans, Pikachu lunged at Mewtwo and grabbed his arms in a tight hold and planted his tail to the ground.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Mewtwo questioned and demanded, struggling against Pikachu's surprising amount of strength.

Seeing he was up to something, Lucario asked, concerned for the Pokémon she loved. "Pikachu, what are you planning?"

Then they all saw Pikachu's smile as he turned to the others.

"Sorry guys. No matter how much you slice it, I can only think of one way to save the world now." He replied, which confused his friends a little, before Charizard questioned, hoping Pikachu wasn't going to do what he thought. "Pikachu, what are you're talking about?"

"I will push Mewtwo and myself off this cliff so none of us will ever wind up controlled again." Pikachu then announced.

"No! Please, there has to be another way!" Lucario called out, as she began to tear up, pleading with Pikachu not to sacrifice himself.

Pikachu just smiled at Lucario and then said. "I am sorry, Lucario. I know you love me and I will always love you. But I have to do this. Goodbye, Lucario. Goodbye, my friends."

With what needed to be said to his friends, Pikachu turned back to face his enemy.

"You're joking? If you carry on with your foolish plan, it would mean the end of the both of us!" Mewtwo shouted.

However, Pikachu just ignored Mewtwo's logic and pushed his tail off the ground, causing him and Mewtwo then fall off the cliff and, with a huge splash, both hit and fell into the sea.

"Pikachu!" Sceptile yelled in concern, while Charizard, Blaziken, Braixen and Greninja watched in horror.

"No! Pikachu!" Lucario cried out as she ran to the cliff, quickly activating her Aura senses to find her love.

But she failed to pick up even the slightest trace of Pikachu's Aura, causing her to collapse to her knees and cry.

'He... he's gone...' Lucario thought, continuing to tear up, before she told her friends the horrible news, filling them all with sadness

"He sacrificed himself to save us all." Blaziken said as she sobbed in Charizard's chest, making him wrap his arms around her and hug her, showing he was trying to comfort her and that he too was upset at losing such a close friend.

Lucario's tears fell from her eyes as she had now lost the Pokémon she loved so much.

"PIKACHHHUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed, which echoed in the sky.

But, unknown to Lucario or the others was that below the sea, was Pikachu and Mewtwo, who struggled against each other underwater as they kept diving downwards, while the Blue Orb glowed brighter and brighter, until it, Pikachu and Mewtwo then disappeared.

-In an Unknown Region-

Pikachu and Mewtwo had reappeared in a different ocean, but neither noticed, as Mewtwo managed to break free from Pikachu's grasp and was about to fight his enemy in the hopes he could defeat him, or corrupt Pikachu with his orb.

Enraged, Mewtwo swam towards Pikachu to strike him down, in which Pikachu blocked the attack and was about to strike back with his tail.

However, stopped when they were distracted as an unknown creature headed towards them.

Seadramon appeared and was in their path, staring at the two Pokémon, who were forced to stop their Battle, in order to escape the unknown creature and get the air they were starting to need back in their bodies.

Both then swam upwards and back to the surface, while Seadramon, a little confused at what he had seen, just ignored it and swam deeper.

Feeling short of breath, but just before they passed out, Pikachu and Mewtwo reached the surface, causing both to cough out and cough up water, while they tried to catch their breaths.

However, after recovering first, Mewtwo then noticed the sky, which looked pixelated and digitized.

"What did you do?" Mewtwo then snapped at Pikachu, before he told him. "We're obviously not in our world anymore!"

"How should I know? I was planning to stop you. Maybe this is where Pokémon go before they come back as Ghost-types." Pikachu said back.

"Wrong. If we are dead, then how can we still be breathing?" Mewtwo questioned.

"That may be so but what was that thing and why are we in the middle of the ocean?" Pikachu then asked, before he suddenly splashed about as they found themselves in the middle of the deep sea.

While Pikachu was struggling to keep a float, Mewtwo used his psychic power to lift himself out of the water, as he could sense something, a new power coming towards them, making him think. 'Such, strong energy. Powerful too. This world has some powerful creatures.'

"Get back here!" Pikachu shouted, making Mewtwo looked down at the Yellow Mouse, who then stated. "Our Battle is far from over!"

" I agree with you. But for now, it has been postponed." Mewtwo then said in reply.

"What are you...?" Pikachu called out, but was interrupted.

"For now, I have taken an interest to this world. Maybe I can control them. We will meet again, little one and then we shall settle things, if you can survive that is!" Mewtwo replied, before he let out a wicked laugh and flew away, leaving Pikachu floating in the middle of nowhere.

"Come back here you coward!" Pikachu yelled out as he tried to swim after Mewtwo, but due to his electric body he had trouble with swimming and felt he was seen losing his strength, causing him to sink into the blue abyss for a second time.

'No... I cannot let him... I can't let him harm the citizens of this world...' Pikachu thought, unable to keep his eyes open as he lost consciousness and began to drown.

However, unknown to him, a white creature with red hair saw him sinking, making him rush over to Pikachu's aid, to which he grabbed the Electric-type Pokémon, put him on his back and quickly swam back to the surface.

-Moments later-

Pikachu gasped and coughed out water, before he saw he was riding on the back of another of the strange creature.

"Are you alright little guy? I saw you drowning and I couldn't leave you there." He said, glad to see Pikachu was awake but just wanted to confirm he was alright.

"Who... who are you...?" Pikachu said weakly.

"I am Gomamon. Nice to meet you. Listen, you just rest ok? I'll take you back to the others. I'm sure they can help you out." Gomamon said cheerfully.

With his options limited, all Pikachu could do was silently nod, before he closed his eyes and rested on Gomamon's back, making the Digimon smile as he continued to swim and knew the creature he had saved would be alright.


	2. Digimon

Pikachu wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but a delicious aroma caused him to open his eyes to see a bowl of fresh fruit beside him, making him quickly sit up, grab one of the apples and bite into it.

"Wow. You're hungry. It's lucky Gomamon found you, otherwise you'd be Digi-Fish food by now." A voice commented, as Pikachu continued eating, but turned to see who it was.

He recognised Gomamon, the creature whom rescued him, along with a red insect like create, a pink female bird creature with E-sized breasts, a white feline, also with E-sized breasts, a aqua dragon-like creature with the same E-sized breasts, another bird, only he was male, had brown feathers and was hawk-like in appearance.

A rabbit-like creature that had long ears joined them, as did a very sexy yellow furred vixen creature that had a huge, sexy butt and EE-sized breasts and wore purple gloves, while, by her sides was another version of her, only she had black fur and her breasts were little smaller than the first fox's.

Two other creatures also joined Pikachu.

One that wore a red headband and had boxing gloves, and a wolf-like creature that had a drill-like tail and a drill that was protruding from the helmet around his forehead, while a second rabbit-like creature that wore a light pink gown and a human that had pink hair also circled Pikachu.

Pikachu then looked at the yellow vixen and gasped out. "Wha!? That vixen has almost the same sexy body as Lucario's!"

"I must ask, but what is a Lucario?" The yellow vixen asked in confusion.

"So who are you? You're not a Digimon that's for sure" The bunny Digimon with the big ears told him.

"Me? I'm not a Digimon. My name is Pikachu, and I'm an Electric Mouse Pokémon." Pikachu said in reply, before he reached for a watermelon and chowed through it.

"A Pokémon? I never heard of that before." The feline commented, before she asked. "So what are you're doing here in the Digital World?"

Pikachu's throat was caught by some of the watermelon by surprise and shock and he tried to cough it out.

"Momentai little guy. Drink this." The rabbit said, handing Pikachu a cup of water, which Pikachu took and drank in order to help clear his throat and remove the half chewed mellon.

"The Digital World? So this is a different world?" Pikachu then asked, making the feline cross her arms and say in reply. "Judging by your shock, I take it you are from a different world?"

Pikachu nodded, before he had to ask. "So what and who are you guys?"

"Oh, you can call us Digimon." Gomamon said, before reintroducing himself. "And you know me, it's Gomamon."

"I am Tentomon." The insect creature said.

"Greetings. I am Hawkmon." The hawk creature said.

"My name is Biyomon, the Digimon of Love." The pink Digimon greeted herself.

"I am AquaVeemon, one of the princess of the lost kingdom" The dragon based Digimon said.

"I am the Digimon of Light, Gatomon." The cat Digimon told Pikachu with a proud smile.

"Momentai. Name's Terriermon." The rabbit with the long ears said.

"I am Renamon and this is my younger twin sister, BlackRenamon." The yellow vixen said as she introduced herself and her dark furred counterpart.

"I am Lunamon, the future Queen of this world" The rabbit-like Digimon in the dress said.

"I am Rhythm. I may look human but I belong here." She told Pikachu, turning around to show him the small wings that were emerging from her head.

"I am Gaomon." The blue wolf said.

"And I am Dorulumon." The wolf with the drills on his tail, legs and head said, before Dorulumon then asked. "So why were you just floating around in the oceans?"

"Well, the Blue Orb must have done something." Pikachu pondered, but then he remembered, making him say, worried. "Oh no! The Blue Orb! It's still in Mewtwo's clutches!"

"Mewtwo?" AquaVeemon asked.

"I bet it's that white creature with the purple tail who left you. I can tell he's bad news the second I saw him." Gomamon said.

"Yes. That Blue Orb he wields can control minds. He even forced me to fight my friends." Pikachu replied, which made BlackRenamon ask. "And this Mewtwo guy. Is he a threat to your world?"

"Pikachu, please tell us everything." Lunamon said. "It would be great if you would tell us."

Pikachu nodded in reply, before he told the Digimon everything he knew about his world, Mewtwo, the Blue Orb and its dark powers.

When Pikachu was finished, most of the Digimon were amazed at what they heard, but Gaomon, remaining focused on the possible new evil in the Digital World asked. "So does this power affect Digimon also?"

"It also affects humans so it may affect you as well." Pikachu said in reply.

"Well I guess the best thing to do is find Mewtwo." Renamon replied.

But then she realised something, making her suddenly ask in a tone full of worry and concern. "Oh no. What if he finds Guilmon?"

"That could be a problem. And Impmon's not around either" BlackRenamon added as she looked around and found no sign of him.

"Our Agumons. They could be in trouble!" Biyomon told Rhythm in worry, worrying Rhythm too.

"Veemon... If he... what if he finds Veemon?" AquaVeemon questioned, as she too felt concern.

"Could it be... if he found Patamon already?" Gatomon gasped.

"Your highness. I don't see Shoutmon. You don't think...?" Dorulumon asked, making Lunamon worry.

"Gabumon, Gumdramon and Wormmon are not here either. This could be bad. Pikachu, we'll help you track down Mewtwo. If they ran into him..." Gomamon said.

"I know. It's a terrible thought" Pikachu replied.

"Looks like the vacation's over." Terriermon stated as they all went to pack up.

-Meanwhile-

In another section of the Digital World, Mewtwo looked down at the fallen Digimon before them.

Amongst them were two amber coloured reptilian Digimon with short tails, only one was bigger than the other and wore red bands around his arms, while a wolf Digimon that had white and blue fur laid next to the smaller of the two Digimon.

A blue dragon-like Digimon with a white stomach and a yellow 'V' shaped mark on his forehead laid on the ground, alongside a small insect Digimon, as did an orange, winged Digimon.

A red and muscular dragon Digimon that had black markings on his face, arms, chest, legs and tail that wore a brown scarf was lying beside a short, purple imp-like Digimon, while a second red dragon Digimon that wore yellow scarf and had scars across his face laid along side a purple dragon Digimon that wore a red vest, had an 'X' shaped scar on his head and had a tail shaped like a hammer.

"It's a good thing these fools were distracted and allowed me to use my power to place them all to sleep, otherwise I might have been forced into a rough battle. Still, nonetheless..." Mewtwo smirked as he held up the Blue Orb. "It's time to begin."

He looked down at Wormmon and commented. "Level one will be fine for him."

Mewtwo then looked over at Gabumon, Impmon and Gumdramon. "Level two and..."

He smirked at both Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, feeling their power. "Yes... Full power level three."

The orb then glowed in his hands, and several very dark and very evil purple auras began to glow around the fallen Digimon, making them groan in discomfort as they were all then consumed by the darkness, making Mewtwo say wickedly. "Let's see you handle these opponents, little one."


	3. Mewtwo's Plot

Pikachu and the Digimon were heading through the Digital plains where they met up with a green, plant-like Digimon that had vine-like fingers and a flower sprouting from the top of her head, while beside her was a machine based Digimon, who was coated in blue and red armour and looked quite bulky.

"Oh, Palmon. Ballistamon." Rhythm called out when she saw them, making the Digimon turn, before Palmon asked. "Hey guys, where are you're going? We're suppose to be on holiday right?"

"There has been a change of plans. Something new has come up." Dorulumon told them, before he then turned to Pikachu and said. "This little guy brought us the gravest of news."

"Who is this guy?" Ballistamon asked in a curious tone, looking down at the unknown yellow coloured creature.

"This is Pikachu. He claims to be a Pokémon and said another is here, only this Pokémon is out causing trouble" Gaomon told them.

"More trouble than you know." A familiar voice to Pikachu then interrupted, making Pikachu and the Digimon all turn and look up to see, standing atop a cliff was...

"Mewtwo!" Pikachu snarled, seeing his arch enemy again.

"I see you too have made contact with these Digital creatures too, but it makes no difference. I have already got a strong group at my disposal, so you aren't worth much to me." Mewtwo said.

"So you're Mewtwo? What brings you here to this world?" Dorulumon questioned.

"Well, technically speaking I have learnt more about this world. Digital World did you call it? Well it's different from the one I am from. I also learnt something about... the Digi Crystal." Mewtwo said in reply, which, upon the mention of it, shocked the Digimon.

"The Digi Crystal? You found out about that?" Palmon asked in a worried tone, while Pikachu was left confused, making him ask. "What's the Digi Crystal?"

"It's the life source of this world. It gives us our power to Digivolve and is also the core of this world" BlackRenamon told him.

"Well you never succeed. Once we find Agumon and the others, you're gonna wish you never showed your face here!" Gatomon stated, showing off her claws as she was prepared to fight and tear up Mewtwo like a scratching post.

"I wouldn't say that." Mewtwo said, grinning evilly as a figure suddenly appeared before him.

It was Wormmon, but his body was glowing with dark aura, while his eyes were completely red, full of evil.

"Wormmon!" Hawkmon called in concern, before turning back to Mewtwo and questioned. "What have you've done to him?"

"He's only Level one. Here's level two of my warriors." Mewtwo said, before three more familiar Digimon appeared.

Gabumon, Gumdramon and Impmon now stood before Wormmon.

And like Wormmon, they too also had dark auras and red eyes, however, their skins and furs had turned a dark purple.

"No!" Palmon cried out in worry from seeing Gabumon corrupted.

"You brainwashed them already!?" Pikachu shouted in anger, which made Mewtwo smirk.

"They were easy to control once I put them to a deep sleep. But they are not my prime achievements." Mewtwo said, before he then raised his hands and called out. "Now meet the best of my warriors."

Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Shoutmon then appeared, horrifying Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Renamon, Rhythm and Lunamon to see the six Digimon under Mewtwo's dark power.

The six were each consumed in a dark and evil aura and had glaring red eyes.

Their skins had turned a dark shade of purple, while strange red marking and symbols covered their faces and bodies.

"Agumon, no!" Biyomon cried out.

"Patamon! Veemon!" Gatomon called out in alarm, concerned for the pair.

"Agumon... it can't be!" Rhythm cried, seeing the Digimon she loved was being manipulated.

"No! Shoutmon!" Lunamon cried out.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out to Guilmon, who growled a little at her, making the vixen Digimon's concern for Guilmon increase. "What has he done to you!?"

"What have you done to them!?" Gaomon shouted in rage.

Mewtwo then showed them the Blue Orb and explained. "They all are under my control. This Blue Orb seems to work on Digimon too. And once we find the Digi Crystal, I shall make them corrupt it with my powers over them and every Digimon will be under my control. Then I will use them, to conquer my world!"

"No! I won't let you!" Pikachu shouted in a defiant tone.

"Wormmon, take care of them!" Mewtwo commanded Wormmon, before the Psychic-type then turned back to Pikachu, smiling arrogantly at him.

"Pikachu, if you managed to defeat him then come after us. I'll enjoy seeing you struggle against my Level three warriors. Come!" He then told his other brainwashed Digimon as he turned to leave as the others followed them.

"Impmon, come back!" BlackRenamon called out as she tried to follow after them, only to be stopped by Wormmon's Silk Thread, forcing the dark furred vixen to leap back to avoid winding up stuck in his webbing.

"Wormmon, stop this! Come to your senses!" Gaomon called out to him, but growled, seeing his words fell on deaf ears, making him ask. "Pikachu, since you have had experience with this power, how do we free Wormmon from it?"

"He's only level one so we have to defeat him in battle to free him." Pikachu said, before adding in a stern tone. "I'm sure he would rather be defeated then being a slave to Mewtwo."

"You're right. It has to be done." Gomamon said.

"But it's my fault that we are here to begin with so I'll handle this." Pikachu said, stepping forward as he prepared to fight Wormmon.

However, Dorulumon then put his tail in front of him, stopping the Electric-type.

"No. It's not your fault. You are not to blame. I will fight first. You save your strength when you fight Mewtwo." He advised.

"You can do it, Dorulumon!" Ballistamon called out encouragingly, as Dorulumon then stepped up to fight Wormmon.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon then called, firing another shot of webbing at the wolf Digimon,who used his speed and dodged the attack.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon announced, unleashing a massive wind from his tail that consumed Wormmon and knocked him back several feet.

But, ignoring the damage, Wormmon got back up, charged and slammed his head into Dorulumon's stomach.

Dorulumon then skidded back from the strike, only to see Wormmon, who used his new speed from the darkness to suddenly appear behind him, unleash his Silk Whip and slapped Dorulumon on his butt, making him howl in pain, before quickly focusing back on their fight and used his tail to whack Wormmon back.

"That's gotta hurt." Dorulumon commented as he used his left hind leg to rub his butt.

However, Ballistamon suddenly called out in warning. "Dorulumon! Wormmon's not down yet!"

Dorulumon nodded in reply as he saw Wormmon getting up.

"Sorry, Wormmon but this has to stop. Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon then roared out, firing drill after drill from his head, striking Wormmon over and over, before Wormmon crashed to the ground, defeated.

As Wormmon laid on the ground, the dark aura disappeared from him, causing Gomamon to rush over to Wormmon's fallen form and ask, concerned for his friend."Wormmon! Are you alright?"

Wormmon moaned and opened his eyes, showing they and him were back to normal.

"Gomamon?" Wormmon asked, confused. "Hey... did something happen?"

"Huh? You mean you don't remember?" Tentomon asked back, surprised, causing Wormmon to shake his head and say in reply. "Remember what? Last thing I remember, is me, Veemon and the others on our way to meet you and then... I don't know. Everything else is just a haze. Why, did something happen?"

"It's a long story." BlackRenamon said as she decided to be the one to break the news to him.

After BlackRenamon had explained to him what had happened, Wormmon was shocked and had to ask in concern for the other Digimon. "What? Veemon? Agumon? Patamon? And the others? They are under this Mewtwo's control as well?"

"Yes, and they're after the Digi Crystal, which is in the core of the Digital World. We have to stop them before they do." Renamon replied, before confessing. "But I am not sure I could bring myself to defeat Guilmon."

"We have to. We hate it but we have to fight. I hate to think of them still being enslaved by such a monster." Lunamon said, she too hating the idea of attacking Shoutmon, but knew it was the only way to save her beloved.

"Everyone... I... I am so sorry that I..." Wormmon began to say, before he stopped when Palmon put her left hand on his head and said in a reassuring tone. "It's alright Wormmon, it's not your fault. You were been forced to fight. We'll get Mewtwo for this."

Meanwhile, as the Digimon were glad to see Wormmon was back on their side, Biyomon noticed Pikachu, staring up into the sky.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" She asked.

"Everyone. I will fight too. I don't want to see another world corrupted by Mewtwo and the Blue Orb." Pikachu said in reply, before confessing. "But after that, I am not sure how I could get back home."

"Whatever happens, I can tell you're not a bad person, Pikachu. You been fighting for good in your world so you're more welcomed here. So, if you can't get back home, you're always have a home here." Gatomon said, trying to cheer him up, which made Pikachu just look back up at the sky and whisper. "Lucario... I'm so sorry..."


	4. The Fallen Superstar

-In the Pokémon world-

A group of Pokémon had gathered around the cliff, each wearing black clothing, as Lucario, Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Braixen, Greninja, Mew, Celebi, Blastoise, Venusaur and all of the other Pokémon gathered around Mew, who stood in front of them with a solemn expression.

"We are all here to honour the memory of a beloved hero who sacrificed his life to stop a dangerous force from controlling us and saving the humans from destruction. Pikachu has devoted his life to saving us all from Mewtwo and we will all sadly miss him. Lucario will toss these flowers into the sea as a final farewell." Mew said in a sad tone, giving the last rights and signalling Lucario, who nodded and walked towards the cliff where she had lost her beloved.

She was still crying about losing Pikachu as she then tossed the flowers over the cliff.

"We all miss you, Pikachu. And salute." Mew said as all the Pokémon then saluted for their lost hero and friend, while Nuzleaf then used his Grass Whistle Move, using a leaf to play a sad solo, while the others watched as the flowers finally sunk underwater in the sea.

Lucario returned to Blaziken and Braixen who tried to comfort her, while Sceptile looked at Charizard and noticed he still had a stern look on his face, making the grass-type ask. "Are you ok, pal?"

"I'm fine." Charizard said, as he then looked in the sky and thought. 'But why do I get the feeling that Pikachu is not dead?'

-Meanwhile, in the Digital World-

After defeating Wormmon and saving him from Mewtwo's evil, the Digimon and Pikachu headed off, searching for those who might prove to help in this new threat.

"So who are the Digimon Sovereigns?" Pikachu then asked as he continued walking alongside the Digimon.

"If anyone should know about this plot, it's Azulongmon." Gomamon told him.

"They are like Gods in this world." BlackRenamon told him, before she explained. "They also protect order in the Digital World."

Eventually, Pikachu and the others arrived on a cliffside in a rocky mountains, making AquaVeemon inform. "We sent a message to Azulongmon. Maybe he can help us."

"I hope so." Pikachu said as he looked up in the sky, thinking about his home, his friends, but most of all Lucario.

"And besides, he may also help you find a way to get home." Renamon told him with a smile, making Pikachu look at her in surprise.

Speaking up, Pikachu then said to the foxy Digimon. "Renamon, I hope you don't mind me in saying, but you do remind me so much of Lucario. Your personality, your sexiness and even your power. It reminds me so much of her."

Hearing that, Renamon was flattered by Pikachu's compliments, but saw bringing up Lucario had depressed him, making her approach and sit beside him.

"And you love her, don't you?" She then asked.

Pikachu nodded in reply, before he said. "Yeah. I thought I sacrificed myself to save her, but I do miss and love her."

"It hurts being so far apart." Pikachu then added, placing his left paw on his chest, close to his heart, making Renamon empathize with the Electric-type as she placed a paw around his shoulders and told him. "Pikachu, you remind me so much about Guilmon myself. You're kind, you're strong and you have a very pure heart. And I love him, and I will do anything to save him from Mewtwo."

"As so do we." Biyomon then said, before adding. "I mean we all have our own Digimon we love, not Guilmon."

Pikachu smiled, feeling a lot better that the Digimon knew his feelings and were willing to do whatever it took to help him, making the Yellow Mouse then nod and announce. "Thank you. And I promise I will save every one of your loved ones."

"Starting with him." Pikachu suddenly said, making the others turn to see Gumdramon standing before them, only he was still glowing with a dark purple aura, his skin was a darker shade of purple and his eyes were pure red.

"Gumdramon! How did he get here?" Ballistamon called out to his friend, who just glared at them, making Wormmon ask. "Was I like that?"

"No. Your skin wasn't purple, but you did have the same dark aura and red eyes." Gatomon replied, before she asked. "How do we beat a level two?"

"I'm afraid, you just have to beat him down, bad." Pikachu said, not liking to have to harm those influenced by Mewtwo's darkness but knew there was no other option.

"Beat him bad? Alright then. Allow me to fight him." Gaomon said as he stepped forward and approached Gumdramon. "Sorry Gumdramon, but we have to stop you from helping Mewtwo further!"

Gumdramon just snarled, before he lunged at Gaomon, using his Ran-gum Break attack in an attempt to smash Gaomon with his hammer-like tail.

But thanks to his training, Gaomon dodged the attack and saw an opening, allowing him to counter.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon announced as he then threw punches at Gumdramon who got hit by every punch.

However, just as Gaomon was about to use a ending punch, Gumdramon then ducked under it and then used his Fire Vortex attack, striking Gaomon over and over with several fire infused tail attacks, which knocked Gaomon down.

"Gaomon be careful! As a level two, he will be a lot more violent!" Pikachu called out in warning.

"Thanks for the warning." Gaomon replied, while forced to then go on the defensive as Gumdramon's Jacked Hammer attack almost squashed him.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon then called out, breaking through Gumdramon's attack as he then spans around very fast, creating a whirlwind and striking the Superstar Digimon in a tornado of punches.

Knocked down by the attacks, Gumdramon snarled and rose once again.

"Alright... if I were to save you, then I have no choice." Gaomon then said as his body began to glow with a light blue aura, making Pikachu ask. "What's he doing?"

"He's going to Digivolve. Just sit back and watch the show." BlackRenamon said in reply.

"Gaomon digivolve to..." Gaomon announced as he suddenly grew a lot bigger and now stood on fours as his body structure changed more beastly.

"Gaogamon!" He roared out, ready to continue fighting.

"He evolved!?" Pikachu gasped in awe at Gaomon's change, before Dorulumon corrected him. "Digivolved actually. It give us certain strength. Gaogamon is only a Champion Digimon and most of us can achieve that Level of Digivolution too."

"We also have two more levels after that one, Ultimate and Mega forms." Tentomon added.

"Don't forget about the power of Digi Fusion." Ballistamon said, making the insect Digimon nod in reply.

-Back with the battle-

Seeing Gaogamon, Gumdramon snarled again as the Champion Digimon stood before him, who then told him in a serious tone. "Gumdramon, I regret this, but I have to beat you so I can save you."

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon then roared as he dashed to him with his claws in an 'X' pattern ready to strike him.

Gumdramon took the hit and almost crashed to the ground but stopped as he staggered to get up.

"Gaogamon! You better end it before Gumdramon Digivolves too!" Biyomon called out to Gaogamon, knowing that if Gumdramon became Arresterdramon, his power would devastate them all.

"You're right, this has gone long enough! Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon then yelled, unleashing a tornado from his mouth that hit Gumdramon so hard he crashed into a mountain wall, before Gumdramon groaned and then collapsed to the ground.

As soon as Gumdramon collapsed, the dark aura began to fade away and a flash of light appeared, revealing that Gumdramon's skin turned back to its usual colour.

"Gumdramon!" Goamon called in concern after he reverted back to his Rookie form and rushed to his side, while Ballistamon and Lunamon also ran to his side as well.

"Are you alright?" Ballistamon asked, causing Gumdramon to groan before he opened his eyes, seeing his usual green eyes.

"Gaomon? Ballistamon? Lunamon? Did... did I do something?" Gumdramon asked, confused as to what had happened, which just made Lunamon smile, sigh in relief and say. "Oh, thank goodness. You're back to normal."

"Yes. I saw the whole thing." A voice from above said, making everyone look up to see Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon!" Gumdramon called out in surprise, amazed to see one of the four legendary Digimon Sovereigns.

"Gumdramon, you may not know, but a new evil has controlled your very mind and body and used you to attack your friends. Luckily, Gaomon saved you thanks to the advice of our new friend here." Azulongmon told Gumdramon, who was shocked at what he had heard.

"I was used?" Gumdramon gasped in horror, making him turn to Gaomon and say. "Gaomon, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was..."

"It's alright. We're just glad you're back" Gaomon reassured him, putting the past behind him.

But wanting to know, Dorulumon asked. "Azulongmon, why is Mewtwo controlling our friends?"

"He's using them as his own warriors so he could find the entrance to the core to find the Digi Crystal. I can tell some of you have not forgiven him already." Azulongmon said in reply, making Biyomon say in a serious and determined tone. "Of course I haven't. He'll pay for what he has done to my Agumon!"

"He controlled Veemon as well." AquaVeemon snarled.

"Poor Gabumon was too kind to be controlled." Palmon added.

"And Patamon too has fallen under his control." Gatomon snarled as she wanted nothing more than to save Patamon and slice Mewtwo to pieces with her claws.

"He controlled my poor Guilmon. I'll never forgive Mewtwo for this and I will save him!" Renamon stated, as she too wanted to pound Mewtwo and save Guilmon, which made BlackRenamon nod in agreement with her sister and say. "I will free Impmon from that freak!"

"My Agumon is being used as a puppet by that monster!" Rhythm said, before she stated. "Mewtwo may be strong, but I will use what power Agumon gave me to help stop him and his evil."

"I will find someway to save Shoutmon from Mewtwo. Shoutmon never gave up on me or himself and I will never give up too!" Lunamon announced.

"I won't forgive him either for controlling me like that!" Gumdramon snarled, before facing Lunamon and saying. "And I promise you that I will save him."

"Then we all must help me take down Mewtwo! He controlled me and my friends before and I won't let him do the same to this world as well!" Pikachu announced.

"Indeed, and I heard of many great deals you done, little one. I thank you for helping the other Digimon. You have a kind heart." Azulongmon said, before he told to the Digimon. "Mewtwo must be stopped at all costs. There's a small spa resort not so far away. I insist you all rest for tonight, while I locate Gabumon and Impmon. I can sense they are close and are trying to find the keys to the core in a unexpecting village."

"Keys?" Gomamon asked.

"There are two special crystal keys that allow them to enter the digital world core. However, I have one of them so you must keep it in safe hands." Azulongmon said in reply, as a glowing red crystal key appeared before Ballistamon, who took it, storing it in his chest compartment for safe keeping.

"We will never let Mewtwo get his hands on this. We report back when we succeeded, Azulongmon." Gumdramon announced in a serious and determined reply, making Pikachu and the others nod in agreement, before the group headed off towards the small spa resort.

"Pikachu, please wait." Azulongmon then called, making Pikachu stop and face the Digimon Sovereign, who told him. "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Okay? What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"Back in your world, everyone thinks that you are dead. However, with my help, you can call your friends over to this world and help you." Azulongmon replied, which left Pikachu speechless that he could be reunited with his friends and the Pokémon he loved.


	5. Pikachu's Return

After hearing what Azulongmon had told him, Pikachu managed to break from his silence and ask. "I... I can? But how?"

"I have created this little device to help you travel between this world and yours'. However, it has to be sent to one of your friends in your world because you are needed here for the time being. I will teleport this device to one of your friends." Azulongmon said, before a flash of light appear before Pikachu, which then died down and revealed a small wrist watch, only it had a small laser gun, two buttons and a dial.

Curious, Pikachu then asked. "What's this?"

"This is the Digi Teleporter. This red button will lead you to the Digital World. The green button will take you back to your own world. The dial will pinpoint your location in the Digital World and bring them over to you." Azulongmon explained in reply.

"Amazing! You Digimon Sovereigns really are something." Pikachu said in a grateful tone, before he then said. "But we need to give it to one of my friends."

"Actually, you are going to talk to one of them and inform them on what is happening." Azulongmon said.

"Talk? But how?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Just tell me who you want to talk to and I shall contact him or her in their mind and then you put your hand onto my tail and talk. It's simple." Azulongmon told him in reply.

Pikachu thought carefully about his choice, before he made up his mind and requested. "Can you give me contact with Charizard? He's one of my closest friends ever since he was just a Charmander. He's an orange Dragon-type with a flame on his tail."

"No problem. Just put your hand on my tail and we can begin." Azulongmon said in reply, making Pikachu nod and follow Azulongmon's instructions.

Placing his hand on Azulongmon's tail, Azulongmon focused and then said. "Alright, I have made contact. Speak with your friend."

Hoping it would work, Pikachu then spoke out. "Charizard. Charizard, can you hear me?"

-In the Pokémon world-

Charizard and Sceptile were looking into the sky, before Charizard broke the silence and admitted. "I don't know why, but it's dull without Pikachu around."

"I know. But it's a life we have to get on with." Sceptile said sadly.

"Charizard. Charizard, can you hear me?" A familiar voice rang in Charizard's head, causing the Fire Pokémon's eyes to widen in shock and look around.

"Who? What? Who said that?" He questioned, which made Sceptile look confused at Charizard's reaction.

"Charizard, can you hear me? It's me, Pikachu!" The voice rang in his head again.

"What!? Pikachu? W... where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you." Charizard called out, looking around in search for his friend.

-Back in the Digital World-

"It worked! I can hear him!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"And he can hear you." Azulongmon assured him.

"Charizard, it's me. I am calling through a powerful being to contact you from another world." Pikachu then explained, making Charizard's voice ask. "What? So that means... you're alive?"

-Pokémon world-

Confused to see Charizard speaking out, Sceptile asked. "Charizard, what's the matter? Who are you talking to?"

"It's Pikachu. He's talking to me through my mind." Charizard told Sceptile, before he asked. "But how is this possible?"

"Who's with you?" Pikachu's voice then said.

-Digital World-

"I'm with Sceptile. He's looking at me as though I was crazy." Charizard's voice told Pikachu.

"Tell Sceptile to put his hand on Charizard and then he can hear you too" Azulongmon instructed, making Pikachu nod and say. "Tell Sceptile to put a hand on you, Charizard and then he can hear me too."

-Pokémon world-

"If you think I am crazy, Sceptile, put your hand on me and see if I am crazy." Charizard told Sceptile.

"Fine, but you're getting weird." Sceptile stated as he put his hand on Charizard's belly.

"Hi, Sceptile!" Pikachu's voice rang in Sceptile's head, filling Sceptile with shock as well, making the Grass-type then ask. "What? Pikachu? I can hear him too but how?"

"Pikachu, where are you? Please tell me you're alive!" Charizard called out.

-Digital World-

"Yes, I am still very much alive. Somehow the Blue Orb transported me to the Digital World. A world unknown to us, belonging to creatures called Digimon." Pikachu said in reply.

-Pokémon world-

"He's alive... HE'S ALIVE!" Charizard and Sceptile cheered in joy, before Sceptile said, scolding Pikachu. "You little pest! You should've told us you're alive! Lucario's been weeping so much because of you!"

-Digital World-

"I know. I am sorry. I didn't think this outcome would happen either. But listen... we have bad news. Mewtwo's alive as well." Pikachu said, frowning.

-Pokémon world-

"Mewtwo? He's there too?" Charizard questioned, his anger reappearing, making Pikachu say in reply. "Yes. And he's brainwashed some of the heroes of this world too. I teamed up with their friends to try to save them but we need your help."

"You would need our help. Mewtwo's our enemy as much as yours'." Sceptile told Pikachu, willing to offer what assistance he could, only to then ask. "But how do we get to you? You're in a different world."

-Digital World-

"Azulongmon is sending you a device that can help you travel to the Digital World and back home again." Pikachu said, just as Azulongmon then used his power to send the Digi Teleporter to the Pokémon's reality.

-Pokémon World-

A strange glow appeared on Charizard's wrist as the Digi Teleporter then appeared on Charizard's arm.

"The red button will send you guys to the Digital World. Use that dial to pinpoint my destination. And use the green button if you ever want to return to our world" Pikachu explained, before asking. "Do you read me?"

"Got it. Loud and clear" Charizard told him, making Pikachu smile, before he instructed. "Go gather everyone you know to help us. Tell Lucario and the others that I am still alive but so is Mewtwo. The Digital World need our help."

"We'll gather everyone and get to you as fast as we can. But what would you do, Pikachu?" Sceptile asked in a curious tone, making Pikachu say in reply. "I'll stay in the Digital World to help our new friends free their loved ones and then I'll hold off Mewtwo until you guys arrive. Time is running short as Mewtwo plans to put the entire Digital World under his control and then use all the Digimon to destroy our world. I've gotta go for now, but I'll be waiting to see you guys again. See ya."

And with that, his voice was gone.

But Charizard and Sceptile were more convinced, causing Sceptile to say. "So he's in a different world that is in peril by Mewtwo? I'll go and report to Mew and the others."

"And I'll go and tell Lucario and Blaziken the news. We need everyone we can. We've got to stop Mewtwo at all costs." Charizard said in reply, before the two then nodded and went their separate ways.

-Moments later, at Lucario's place-

"Lucario, please, you have got to eat something." Braixen told her, while Lucario just laid on her front on her bed, sobbing.

"You've been like this for two days, try and let it go." Blaziken told her, which just made Lucario continue to cry.

And it didn't help that her room had several pictures of her and Pikachu, both out on various activities and smiling.

"Leave me alone." Lucario sobbed.

Suddenly, the group stopped when Charizard came bursting through the door.

"Charizard!" Blaziken gasped as he saw him panting and sweating and breathing hard as if he had been in a marathon, causing her to rush to his side and put her right hand to his face.

"You're sweating. Are you alright?" Blaziken asked, which made Charizard smile at her and say. "I'm fine my dear. I am just fine. Never been better."

"Well we couldn't get Lucario to move after Pikachu's funeral. She's been crying on her bed for two days now." Braixen said as she and Blaziken then moved back to Lucario, gently rubbing her back.

"But that's why I came. Pikachu's alive!" Charizard called out.

"We tried to offer her food and reassurance. I even offered to use my psychic power to help her forget Pikachu but nothing has..." Braixen began to say before she, Blaziken and Lucario then caught wind of what Charizard had said.

"What did you say? What did you say just then!?" Blaziken ordered, grabbing her mate by the chest and shaking him, making Charizard manage to get out, while trying to calm his mate down. "Pikachu's alive. I spoke to him. He's in a different world. The Blue Orb sent him to an unknown world called the Digital World."

Lucario couldn't believe what she had heard.

Her love was still alive?

"He gave me this. It gives us access to find him. However, we need to gather up everyone. Mewtwo's in that world too and we have to help Pikachu to stop him." Charizard told the girls, showing him the wrist watch.

"Mewtwo is alive too?" Braixen asked, alarmed.

However, before Charizard could answer her, Lucario then rose from her bed and called out, desperate for the truth. "Tell me, Charizard! Tell me the truth! Is Pikachu really alive?"

"He is. He spoke to me in my mind. He's very much alive. So you can stop the tears now. We're going to see him and help him defeat Mewtwo. I promise I bring you two back together." Charizard reassured Lucario in reply.

Lucario was silent at first before tears of joy fell down her face as she gave a shaky smile and then hugged Charizard, thanking him for the good news.

Her hopes of seeing Pikachu again renewed.

Blaziken smiled at her mate and then she looked at the ceiling and said quietly. "Pikachu you rascal... scaring us to death like that. That is so you."

-Digital World-

"Now don't let the other Digimon know your friends are coming. This has to stay a secret between us." Azulongmon told Pikachu in a serious tone, making Pikachu nod in reply, before he said. "No problem. I can't wait to see Lucario again. But Mewtwo's important so I'll keep things quiet for now until they get here."

Azulongmon nodded and then disappeared, making Pikachu then head off to the resort to join his new allies.


	6. Clash Against the Last of Mewtwo's Pawns

The other Digimon faced off against their corrupted allies.

MetalGarurumon dodged both WarGreymon's Mega Claw attacks, before he fought back with his own attack.

"Mega Missile!" He roared out, unleashing a missile from his chest, however, WarGreymon used his Brave Shield to block it.

Stingmon dodged one of Flamedramon's Flame Fist attacks and then leapt into the air and tried to strike Flamedramon with his energy blades, only for Flamedramon to dodge out of the way.

MagnaAngemon held his blade out as he tried to slash Vikemon and HerculesKabuterimon, but both Mega Digimon managed to avoid the attacks.

Shoutmon took to the sky and shot down, about to pummel Lunamon, when his Mic struck against Arresterdramon chest, making him groan a little from the impact of Shoutmon's attack, but he was more concerned about his friends that were not under Mewtwo's dark influence.

"Keep charging, your majesty." Arresterdramon said, before bracing himself to fight the corrupt Digimon King. "I'll hold Shoutmon off for as long as I can, then hit him with everything you have."

ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon clashed against each other as they held onto their attacks, cancelling the other's out, before ShineGreymon then leapt back to get some distance.

He roared out, before all twelve gems on his wings glowed and then each unleashed a powerful blast that he intended to use to destroy his best friend, but MirageGaogamon reacted quickly.

"Howling Cannon!" MegaGaogamon called out as he created a supersonic wave that disrupted the path of ShineGreymon's attacks, causing each blast to divert and miss their intended target.

"Just remember what Pikachu said, we have to weaken them and then maybe they can hear us!" MegaGargomon called out to his allies.

"We know but they won't let up!" Rhythm said in reply, watching in horror as ShineGreymon punched MirageGaogamon, while WarGreymon used his Great Tornado attack to strike down MetalGarurumon and Vikemon.

Shoutmon then leapt back into the air, taking Arresterdramon by surprise as he suddenly Digivolved to OmniShoutmon, who then used his Doom Drillpress, striking into Arresterdramon's chest with his feet, causing him to go crashing into the ground again.

Watching his movement, Gatomon's eyes widened in shock.

"Look out! MagnaAngemon is gonna trap you all with his Gate of Destiny!" She called out in warning.

MagnaAngemon then summoned his gate of Destiny, creating a powerful force that tried to pull the heroes into it.

"Oh no you don't! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon called out, acting quickly as he destroyed the gate with his missiles, blasting it to pieces and striking MagnaAngemon in the blast too, knocking him back.

After recovering from Wargreymon's Great Tornado, MetalGarurumon got back up and called out, pleading to his friend. "WarGreymon! Don't make me do this! Come back to your senses!"

But WarGreymon ignored him and started to power up his Terra Force, while MagnaAngemon joined him and was charging up with a light aura, preparing to use his Soul Vanisher attack and drain those he once called his friends of their life force.

Flamedramon, enveloped in a massive aura of flame, was to use his Fire Rocket attack and tear through Stingmon, while OmniShoutmon and ShineGreymon were just about to combine their attacks, Omni Core Fusion and Shining Blast, to wipe out all those who stood before them.

But before they could launch their attacks, a Fire Blast, Solar Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and a Aura Sphere appeared out of nowhere, hitting each of the corrupted Digimon, causing them to fall from the ground again.

"What the...?" Youkomon said, grateful for the assistance but wanted to know where the help had come from, causing her and her friends to look behind them to see Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Blastoise, Gardevoir, Braixen, Lucario, Mew, Celebi, Greninja and Suicune.

The Pokémon had somehow opened the portal early and just missed Pikachu, but saw the Digimon in peril and knew they had to help.

"What the...? More unknown creatures?" Arresterdramon asked.

"Wait. I think they might be Pokémon, like Pikachu." Biyomon said, in which Blaziken looked at the creatures before them and commented "And I guess you must be Digimon."

"That's right." Gatomon replied, before the feline Digimon informed the Pokémon. "But if you're looking for Pikachu, he headed off to battle Mewtwo and Guilmon."

Hearing Gatomon's words, Lucario closed her eyes and used her Aura senses to see if she could locate Pikachu.

"He's here!" She gasped in surprise, opening her eyes, before telling the others. "I can feel his Aura. But I feel Mewtwo's Aura as well."

"Lucario, he might need your help. Go after him. We'll handle things from here." Celebi said, making the Aura Pokémon nod in reply, before she leapt off and after Pikachu.

Back with the Digimon still under Mewtwo's command, WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Flamedramon, ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon slowly rose.

"We have to stop them now! Luna Cannon!" Lunamon announced in all her might, unleashing her energy from the cannon, which took form as a massive and beautiful sparkling sphere of light.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon roared as he launched a barrage of missiles.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon announced, causing the area around him to freeze over once again, while a massive snow storm headed for those still under Mewtwo's control.

"Jaenryu!" Youkomon called out in, unleashing the flames from each of her tails, which combined into a single blast, which took on the form of a massive dragon that she then fired.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon announced, firing two missiles from the ports on his shoulders.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon called out, Firing crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from his hands.

The combination of attacks all hit WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Flamedramon, ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon so hard they all cried out as they were consumed in a huge explosion.

And as it died down, no longer stood the corrupted forms of their friends, but instead Agumon, DATS Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Shoutmon had all De-Digivolved and had fallen to their knees, which, seeing they had De-Digivolved caused the others to do the same as well, before Gumdramon asked. "Did we do it?"

"No." Charizard said, before telling the 'X' scarred Digimon. "They may have lost some of their power but they are still being controlled."

Remembering what Renamon told her, Gatomon stood in front of Patamon, who snarled and lunged at her in a final attempt to delete her.

"Patamon! Please stop this!" Gatomon called out desperately, while fending off Patamon, who was trying to stab her with his wings.

But for some reason, his ears didn't reach her chest, which caught Gatomon in surprise, before Patamon then began to yell out in pain, clutching his head as he continued to cry out.

Gatomon looked in surprise at her beloved yelling in pain before he suddenly heard his voice. "Gatomon... I'm sorry... I can't control myself..."

Hearing his voice, Gatomon's eyes widened and then called out. "Snap out of it, Patamon! Don't let that evil jerk control you!"

Before long, the two Agumons began to yell out in pain too, clutching their heads as well as well, followed by Veemon and Shoutmon.

"Agumon! Come to your senses!" Biyomon called out to Agumon. "Don't let Mewtwo control you! I know you're stronger than that!"

"Biyo... Biyomon?" Agumon groaned out.

"Shoutmon, can you hear me?" Lunamon asked in concern, before she pleaded. "I know you're stronger than this. Fight it!"

"L... Lunamon... I can't... you must..." Shoutmon struggled to say.

"AquaVeemon... help me..." Veemon got out. "Do whatever it takes...!"

"Veemon, please keep fighting it! You can do it!" AquaVeemon called out in reply, not wanting to see the Digimon of Miracles suffer anymore.

"Guys, Renamon told us to free them we have to use our love to free them." Rhythm then spoke up as she then approached DATS Agumon, knelt by his side, placed her hands on the sides of his head and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"R... Rhythm..." DATS Agumon managed to get out, before he was silenced when Rhythm then put her lips to his lips in a deep and loving kiss.

Biyomon then followed her example as she then hugged her Agumon and kissed him passionately.

Seeing Patamon suffering in trying to maintain his control, Gatomon quickly pounced on top of the Digimon of Hope and kissed him, while she stroked his cheek.

AquaVeemon then embraced Veemon as she then kissed him with absolute love, while Lunamon, breaking from the Digifuse, had Ballistamon and Dorulumon pin Shoutmon down, allowing her to gently climb on top of her King and show him her love through her own passion and love filled kiss.

As soon as the female Digimon kissed them, their hearts began glowing with pure light, making the corrupted Digimon moan and groan out as the dark auras suddenly disappeared.

And, in a flash of light, their skins returned to normal, they lost their red eyes and any other traces of Mewtwo's influence as they returned to normal, only to then collapse in their lover's arms, for having exhausted their bodies and being freed from Mewtwo's control had taken quite a lot out of them.

"Agumon?" Biyomon then asked as she knelt down and cradled Agumon. "Agumon, are you okay?"

"Oh Shoutmon." Lunamon said, tearing up slightly as she gazed upon Shoutmon, who was sleeping in her arms, while Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon looked at their King and friend, wondering if Shoutmon would be alright.

"They should be fine now. They'll wake up after a small rest, but after all they have been through, they must be exhausted." Greninja said.

"It's all thanks to Pikachu's knowledge." Dorulumon replied, before saying in a serious tone. "But we must go and help him free Guilmon and defeat Mewtwo."

"Indeed. Can you carry them?" Mew asked, making Gatomon speak up.

"We can." She replied.

"Then let us get going!" Blastoise said as he looked towards the crater where Pikachu's battle was going on, making him think in a serious and determined tone. 'Hold on Pikachu, we're coming.'


	7. Pikachu vs Guilmon

In a huge crater-like formation, Pikachu and Guilmon landed in the centre after their huge leap, while Mewtwo kept his distance and floated down to the edge of the crater, while Renamon, using her superior speed and stealth, had taken cover behind a rock, as she decided to hide herself in case Mewtwo saw her.

Pikachu didn't have long to react as Guilmon lunged at him and threw a claw slash at Pikachu who dodged it and and then he leapt out of Guilmon's tail swipe.

Pikachu then responded with his own tail attack, encasing it in a light energy as he tried to strike Guilmon with his Iron Tail attack, which Guilmon blocked it with his arm.

"He's doing well for keeping up with Guilmon's range. Still, it wouldn't long until he gets caught off guard." Mewtwo said to himself.

Guilmon then slammed a punch against Pikachu's face, causing the Yellow Mouse Pokémon to stumble back a little bit before Guilmon then sent a roundhouse kick into Pikachu's stomach, further damaging him, while sending Pikachu flying towards a cliffside.

But Pikachu stopped himself from crashing as he leapt off the cliffside and then used his Quick Attack and slammed his head into Guilmon's stomach before he continued his assault and uppercutted Guilmon, causing the red dragon Digimon to go flying in the air.

Quickly recovering from Pikachu's counter attack, Guilmon then double flipped back and lunged himself at Pikachu, causing Pikachu to lunges at Guilmon.

Their fists slammed against each other with such force it created a huge shockwave.

"Guilmon... Pikachu..." Renamon said in worry as she continued to watch.

Breaking from their punch, Pikachu was suddenly slashed across the face by Guilmon's claws, causing Pikachu's face to bleed before Guilmon used his Pyro Sphere, blasting Pikachu back and causing the Electric-type to get badly damaged as he crashed and rolled on the ground.

Pikachu, not giving up, then got back to his feet again, only to see Guilmon walk over to him, ready to finish him off.

But Pikachu, seeing him coming then used his tail and slashed it against Guilmon's face, causing him to bleed as well.

And continuing to remain on the offensive, Pikachu followed his strike up with a Thunderbolt, shocking Guilmon's body with electricity and making Guilmon fly back, crashing into the cliffside with a tremendous amount of force.

Damaged, but not beaten, Guilmon rose up from the rubble and glared at Pikachu, who stood ready, while Mewtwo glared to see how even they were.

"What are you're waiting for? Eliminate him already!" He ordered Guilmon, making Guilmon nod in reply to the command as he then charged again, grabbed Pikachu's throat and slammed him back against the wall.

Guilmon put his claw to Pikachu's chest, and was ready to stab him when an Aura Sphere appeared out of nowhere and hit him, freeing Pikachu from Guilmon's grasp and causing the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark to crash into the wall again.

"What!?" Mewtwo questioned, before he saw who had saved his nemesis.

Pikachu struggled to rise but then felt a paw on his head, which filled him with energy and began to heal him, making Pikachu's eyes open, before he looked up to see Lucario looking down on him, smiling, while using Heal Pulse.

"Lucario?" Pikachu asked, only for Lucario to stop healing him and slap him hard across the face.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? Jumping off the cliff like that! Do that again and I will never speak to you again!" She yelled.

Pikachu was so confused as he rubbed his red cheek, before Lucario then wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug, while sobbing. "I missed you so much."

"Lucario... I am sorry. I missed you so much too." Pikachu said in reply as he hugged her back.

As Pikachu and Lucario embraced each other, Renamon took notice of Lucario, which made her think. 'So this is Lucario? No wonder Pikachu reminds her of me. She has the same type of body as me.'

"Lucario, so you arrived too?" Mewtwo asked as both Pikachu and Lucario turned to face him, making the Psychic-type then say. "And I guess you didn't come alone. Where are Mew and the others?"

"They are on their way. Mewtwo, how dare you bring this world residents to your conflict! Leave them out of it!" Lucario said angrily.

"I see. In that case, you will share Pikachu's fate. Guilmon, destroy them both!" Mewtwo ordered.

With the command, a huge explosion erupted, making both Pikachu and Lucario look in shock to see a very damaged and injured Guilmon, who stood in rage.

"Ok, I had just had enough of this. Lucario, stay back." Pikachu said as he leapt into the air and powered up his Electro Ball and fired.

Seeing the attack, Guilmon countered and used his Pyro Sphere, causing a huge explosion to engulf the entire arena.

However, as the attacks collided, it revealed that the Electro Ball was a mere diversion, as Pikachu suddenly shot out at Guilmon with his Volt Tackle and slammed it straight into Guilmon's chest, causing Guilmon to fall back from the impact of Pikachu's attack.

'Ok, good. He's weakened now, so Renamon's words can get to him.' Pikachu thought, watching as Guilmon struggled to get up, while clenching his chest in pain.

But to his surprise, Guilmon spoke to him. "No... not yet. Keep attacking me..."

"What!?" Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo called in shock, while Renamon couldn't believe what she heard, making the vixen Digimon emerge out of her hiding place to confront Guilmon.

He was still not weakened but yet he was talking.

"How are you talking?" Pikachu asked. "You mean... you knew you been brainwashed this whole time?"

"What is that pest doing? Is he trying to break free from my control?" Mewtwo questioned.

"I couldn't control my actions. But I was very aware of what I was doing. Hurry. You must defeat me!" Guilmon groaned as he held his head, trying to break free from Mewtwo's control.

"Guilmon, can you actually hear us?" Renamon called out in hope.

"Renamon... I am sorry for what I was doing. Please... you... you've got to help me!" Guilmon said as he continued struggling to maintain control over himself.

"Silence, you ingrate!" Mewtwo commanded, but Guilmon ignored him and yelled out. "Hurry, before I lose control again!"

"Miss Vixen, kiss him! Kiss him before it's too late!" Lucario called, remembering how this had happened to Pikachu before and her love was the only thing that saved him.

"Very well, but the name's Renamon. Hang on Guilmon. I know a better way to free you. Just keep fighting it, my love!" Renamon called out as she approached Guilmon, pressed her breasts against Guilmon's chest and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tightly to keep the Digimon she loved close to her.

"No!" Mewtwo yelled out.

Renamon's heart then glowed brightly, which then made the dark aura evaporate from Guilmon's body, while Guilmon's body and eyes glowed, causing his skin to return to its normal red colour, his eyes returned back to their normal yellow colour and the red symbols on his body disappeared.

Guilmon then closed his eyes and collapsed into Renamon's arms, making her smile as she held him close.

"Guilmon... I promise I'll protect you from now on, my love." She whispered.

And while Mewtwo now had no more manipulated allies to count on, Pikachu had, as the others arrived, making Pikachu smile to see his Pokémon comrades.

"Guys!" He called out, making Blaziken smile back and say. "Pikachu, you are alive!"

"The others... are they...?" Renamon asked, while she put Guilmon's arm around her shoulder and carries him to her friends.

"Don't worry. We're fine." Gatomon spoke up, making Renamon look over to see she and Biyomon were still carrying Agumon and Patamon.

"Yes, we freed them but they are just sleeping. We're just keeping them safe." AquaVeemon told Renamon as she held Veemon close to her.

"Ok, you Digimon rest for now. We Pokémon will handle this mess." Celebi said, making Renamon and the others nod and step back.

And with that said, the Pokémon walked up to Pikachu and Lucario and stood as a team, ready to face Mewtwo.

"So the gang's all here. I didn't expect to see Mew here, but I am based on her. So you all came to stop me?" Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, give up. No Digimon's going to protect you this time. It's time we return home!" Charizard told him.

"Never! I still have one more trick left." Mewtwo said, before he then took out the Blue Orb, which shocked the Pokémon, before they were shocked further when Mewtwo slammed it into his chest.

Shocking both Pokémon and Digimon, Mewtwo yelled out as he began to glow in a dark aura, while the sky then turned dark.

Mewtwo then yelled, feeling the power of the Blue Orb as red marks appear on his head, face, chest, belly, arms and legs.

His eyes turned red, full of anger, hatred and wickedness, while his skin turned black and he glowed with a dark purple aura.

"He fused with the Blue Orb?" Braixen gasped in alarm.

"Behold. The power of the Ultimate Destruction. You are to witness the birth of Omega Mewtwo!" Mewtwo exclaimed in a maniacal tone, as he took to the darkened skies and unleashed a dark aura.

"Tch. This is getting worse!" Dorulumon called out as he felt Mewtwo's power surging through the entire area.

Omega Mewtwo, staring down at his enemies then stated. "And now, this world will become your graves!"

"You haven't won yet!" Pikachu called out as he and the other Pokémon nodded in agreement and prepared for their final and toughest battle.


	8. Confronting Omega Mewtwo

Glaring down at Pikachu and the others, Omega Mewtwo stated. "I have obtained ultimate power! None of you can defeat me or what I have become!"

"We'll see about that!" Pikachu said back as his cheeks circulated with a massive amount of electricity, which he then unleashed at Mewtwo.

However, Mewtwo just smirked.

"A futile effort." He told Pikachu, before a dark purple bolt of thunder clashed down from the sky before him and absorbed Pikachu's electricity.

"No way!" Charizard said in shock.

"I told you all my power is ultimate." Mewtwo said, before he held his right hand out, causing the lightning to gather in his hand and reshape as a dark sphere.

"Let me show you all!" He exclaimed, unleashing a devastating amount of power that consumed the area, blasting Pikachu and the others, while causing the crater to expand and explode from the sheer power Omega Mewtwo had at his command.

As Omega Mewtwo floated down into the crater, her smirked when he saw Pikachu, Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Blastoise, Gardevoir, Braixen, Lucario, Mew, Celebi, Greninja and Suicune all struggling to get up.

"Pathetic." He commented. "To think there was a time part of me actually feared you could defeat me."

"We're not beaten yet..." Lucario groaned out, rising to her feet, before she placed her hands in front of her body and released a multi-coloured wave of energy that consumed her loved ones and helped them regain their strength.

"Thanks Lucario." Blaziken said, feeling a lot better after being affected by Lucario's Heal Pulse, making the Aura Pokémon smile, only to then collapse.

"Lucario!" Blaziken called in concern, seeing her friend fall, but was relieved when Mew and Celebi used their psychic power to gently lower her safely onto the ground, causing Blaziken and Braixen to then approach their fallen friend.

"Don't worry, she will be alright. She just needs to rest." Mew said, before commenting. "After healing all of us, it must've taken more out of her than she anticipated."

"Well let's not let her gift go to waste." Blaziken said in reply, making Braixen nod in agreement as they prepared to fight Omega Mewtwo.

"This is for Lucario!" Blaziken called out, before she stepped forward and unleashed a massive inferno from her beak, while Braixen joined in on the attack as she held her stick at Mewtwo and released her own stream of flames.

"No, wait!" Mew called out in warning.

However it was too late.

As Blaziken and Braixen's attack headed at Omega Mewtwo, he brought up his right arm once again, causing the flames to cease, before Omega Mewtwo then launched them back, while using his power to reshape and alter the flames into the form of a twin headed dragon.

Knowing Blaziken or Braixen couldn't counter or escape the flame's path, Mew and Celebi quickly appeared before the Fire-types, before both encircled each other in a powerful energy sphere, trying to hold back the attack with their Barriers.

But Mewtwo's power was too strong, even for the Legendary Pokémon, evident as the flames broke through the Barrier and struck Mew, Celebi, Blaziken and Braixen down.

"Even the Legendary Mew cannot stop me. Nothing you can do can stop me." Omega Mewtwo stated as he clenched his fists, feeling the power of the Blue Orb further consume him.

"Think again!" Suicune called out, before she and Greninja stepped forwards, in which Suicune began to charge a multi-coloured beam in her mouth, while Greninja created a shuriken made out of water in his hands, which he then then tossed the shuriken at Mewtwo.

"Now!" Greninja called out, before Suicune opened her mouth and fired a powerful multicoloured beam at Greninja's Water Shuriken, freezing it and making it increase in power and speed.

The sudden combination of attacks forced Omega Mewtwo to leap out of the way, narrowly avoiding the ice shuriken as it sliced past him.

"Impressive combination." Omega Mewtwo had to confess, before saying in an arrogant tone. "But even that attack wasn't not enough to stop me."

"That wasn't the attack." Greninja told Omega Mewtwo, which confused the Genetic Pokémon, until he noticed a shadow form around him, making him look up, before he was slammed into the ground.

"You!" Omega Mewtwo yelled as he found himself pinned down by Charizard.

Seeing Omega Mewtwo down, Suicune smiled, before she spoke. "We knew you'd be too focused on protecting yourself from one attack, so we devised a plan where we could lead you out and trap you."

"And now to finish you off!" Charizard then roared out, unleashing a tremendous onslaught of flames from his maw that consumed Omega Mewtwo, causing him to yell out.

However, the flames that consumed Omega Mewtwo then turned black, before they dispersed in a massive blast, throwing Charizard, Suicune, Greninja and the other Pokémon back into the crater's wall.

"Enough!" Omega Mewtwo yelled in fury as he emerged from where he had been attacked, showing that the damage to his body was automatically being repaired, before the dark aura radiating around him shot out and enveloped Charizard, Blaziken, Sceptile, Blastoise, Gardevoir, Braixen, Mew, Celebi, Greninja and Suicune, forcing them all into the air, while Pikachu was dragged before Omega Mewtwo, forced to bow before him.

"I had intended to toy with you all before I quickly destroyed you. But I have decided to change my plans." Omega Mewtwo said, making Pikachu ask, while he groaned out, as he found himself barely able to move. "What are you up to this time...?

"You will destroy your friends for me." Omega Mewtwo said, causing a wicked smile to appear on the twisted Pokémon's face as he placed his right hand on Pikachu's head, while forcing his dark power into him, making Pikachu scream out.

Feeling his power continuing to invade Pikachu, Omega Mewtwo knew it wouldn't be long until Pikachu became his puppet.

But before he could complete his plan of turning Pikachu against his friends, a unique energy hit Omega Mewtwo, breaking his concentration and releasing Pikachu from his hold.

Looking up, Omega Mewtwo saw that his attacker was Lucario, who had used her Aura power to summon a Bone Club.

Not only that, but she had changed to her Mega as well.

"You!" Omega Mewtwo got out, angered to see that not only had Lucario recovered, but had managed to summon enough power to Mega Evolve.

"You will never control anyone again!" She called out, while Pikachu rose up and smiled.

"Thanks, Lucario. That was close." He said, making Mega Lucario smile back.

"You two think you can stop me alone?" Omega Mewtwo scoffed.

"Yes, because we will never give up! Let's go, Lucario!" Pikachu said to Lucario, in which she nodded and both charged again.

As they battled, the Digimon could only watch as the Pokémon battled their nemesis when...

Renamon then saw Guilmon's finger move as he rose up and put a hand to his forehead, making her ask, concerned for him. "Guilmon... are you ok?"

"I am fine. Thanks for saving me back there. I wasn't sure what would happen then." Guilmon said as he smiled at his vixen Digimon.

Hearing that, Terriermon asked. "So you could actually know what happened to you?"

"Yes, I was aware of what I was doing, but I couldn't control myself. I am so sorry, everyone." Guilmon replied solemnly.

"It's alright. At least we are glad you are back to normal." Renamon reassured him.

"Yeah, it's good to have ya back." Impmon then admitted.

While the Tamer's Digimon were glad to have Guilmon back, Tai's Agumon then woke up, clutching his head, which filled both Gabumon and Biyomon with joy to see the Digimon of Courage back.

"Agumon, you're finally awake!" Biyomon said happily, before she wrapped her arms around him, holding Agumon close to her, which made him blush.

"Gabumon... Biyomon... I don't know what happened but I know you guys saved me. Thank you." Agumon replied, returning the embrace with Biyomon.

"AquaVeemon... Wormmon... I don't know what happened but... thanks..." Veemon said as he then woke up, causing Wormmon to smile, while AquaVeemon sighed in relief and then said. "Veemon! Oh thank goodness."

Patamon rose up next and saw the smiling faces of Gatomon and Gomamon looking down at him, causing the Digimon of Hope to smile and say. "Gatomon... thank you. You saved me."

"It's alright, Patamon. I'm just glad to see you're ok." Gatomon replied, before she too embraced the Digimon she loved.

"Yeah, I second that. Rhythm, Gaomon, thank for saving my butt out there." DATS Agumon said, making Rhythm call out Agumon's name happily, before she embraced her beloved, while Gaomon crossed his arms and smiled.

"It's good to have you back." Gaomon commented.

"Shoutmon, are you alright?" Ballistamon asked his best friend, watching as Shoutmon then sat up in Lunamon's arms.

"Whoa. I felt like I was trapped in a terrible dream, but you all saved me. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me." Shoutmon said, causing Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon to smile, while Lunamon replied happily. "It's good to have you back, Shoutmon."

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem that needs to be dealt with." Gumdramon, though glad Shoutmon was back to his good and pure self, told the others.

"Gumdramon's right. See that black thing over there? He's the one who controlled you, as well as he also controlled me, Gumdramon, Gabumon and Impmon too." Wormmon said as they all turned to see Omega Mewtwo still battling against Pikachu and Mega Lucario.

"So he's the one who knocked us out and used us as puppets huh?" Veemon asked, before stating. "I really want to Digivolve and make him sorry for messing with me and my friends, but I can still feel my body is too damaged and weak to start fighting."

While he knew they couldn't fight, Shoutmon had already thought of a way to defeat Omega Mewtwo using their power, making him say to Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon and Gumdramon. "I have an idea. guys, we need to give that yellow one our power."

"Good idea. Hopefully he knows what to do with it." Agumon said in reply, as he, Veemon, Guilmon, DATS Agumon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon all rose.

"Be careful, Guilmon!" Renamon called to him, making Guilmon smile and say in a reassuring reply. "Don't worry Renamon. I'll be fine, I promise."

-Meanwhile-

Mega Lucario was holding her own against Omega Mewtwo, while Pikachu crashed to the ground exhausted.

"Pikachu!" She called out in concern for him, before she rushed over and prepared to use her Healing Pulse to help Pikachu recover some of his energy, but Omega Mewtwo wouldn't allow it as he used his psychic powers to grab her and pulled her into the air, making her gasp out and reach around her neck, as she felt like Omega Mewtwo was physically choking her.

"Lucario!" Pikachu called out in alarm.

"Surrender, Pikachu or your love dies!" Omega Mewtwo threatened, knowing Pikachu would surrender and would allow him to then eliminate the both of them in one shot.

Pikachu snarled at the situation he was in, before he felt a huge amount of power surge through him, making the Yellow Mouse Pokémon turned to see the Digimon, each radiating with pure energy and giving their own power into him.

"Guys?" Pikachu asked, feeling his energy and strength increase as he was enveloped in a bright aura of light.

"We're giving you our power so you can create the ultimate weapon, the Brave Snatcher but in your version. With it you can put a stop to this freak and cut off his power supply!" Gumdramon called out to Pikachu, causing the aura of light around him to center itself in Pikachu's right hand, which then took form as a shining gold sword that had a Pokéball at the end of the hilt.

Amazed, Blaziken had to ask. "What is that?"

"It's... the Poké Blade!" Charizard gasped in alarm.

"I had heard of such a weapon, but I never imagined it could actually exist." Gardevoir admitted, as she too was left in awe.

Omega Mewtwo looked in confusion as Pikachu then slashed the sword in mid air to cut off his Psychic powers over Lucario and his friends, freeing them.

"Impossible! How did you do that?" Omega Mewtwo shouted in alarm.

"Mewtwo, I hold the blade that will cut off even the darkness of power. Your reign of terror is over!" Pikachu stated in a serious and determined reply, before he then dashed at Omega Mewtwo.

"No... Stay back!" Omega Mewtwo called out, showing he was actually scared, but was unable to stop Pikachu in time, as he and stabbed the blade through Omega Mewtwo's chest.

"W... what are you're doing!?" Omega Mewtwo yelled as he felt like something was about to be removed from his body.

"Stopping you and your power." Pikachu said in reply, before he then removed the blade, showing that while it hadn't damaged Omega Mewtwo's body, it had removed the Blue Orb from his chest.

And then, to Omega Mewtwo's shock, Pikachu tossed the Blue Orb into the air and sliced through it, destroying it.

Mewtwo was in horror as his skin returned to his normal colour and the light broke through the dark clouds, making him yell out. "No! This cannot be! I had infinite power! How could it be taken away from me by a yellow rat!?"

"Give it up, Mewtwo! Without the Blue Orb, you cannot control others again. It's time you surrender!" Mew said.

"Surrender? Never! One way or another I'll destroy you all!" Mewtwo yelled out and tried to attack Pikachu in one last ditch effort.

"Volt Tackle Slice!" Pikachu called in response, as he used both his Volt Tackle and his blade, slashing Mewtwo's stomach before he used the hilt and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

With Mewtwo down, Pikachu dropped the blade and approached his fallen nemesis, wondering what they could do to prevent him from spreading his evil again.

"Pikachu, catch!" Charizard suddenly called out, before he threw a familiar purple and white coloured ball, which Pikachu caught with his tail.

Recognizing it, Pikachu then called out. "Master Ball, Go!"

Throwing the Master Ball with his tail, the ball hit Mewtwo, opened up and consumed Mewtwo in a red light, before he was absorbed into it, trapping him inside.

The ball moved around for a bit, the dial flashing red and white, before the dial went white and the ball stopped moving, showing that even Mewtwo and his power was no match for the power of the Master Ball.

With Mewtwo imprisoned, Mew then picked up the ball.

"When we get back, we know a certain prison to hold you in until you give up your evil ways". She said, wondering if Mewtwo could hear her.

"Nice work." Shoutmon then said, congratulating his allies, before he had to ask."But what was that you threw at Mewtwo?"

"A Master Ball, a powerful version of the Pokéball. Pokéballs are what humans use to capture us. We live inside them. We get called out anytime we like if we're in Battle or anything." Greninja told him in reply.

"Wow, imagine us trapped in balls." Biyomon said, as the thought of herself, Gatomon, Renamon, Lunamon and AquaVeemon inside Pokeballs struck her mind.

"Well if it's anything like being stored in a Fusion Loader, I'm guessing it's not too bad." Gumdramon then said.

Pikachu nodded and then felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him turn to see Guilmon smiling at him.

"We owe you our gratitude. Thank you Pikachu." Guilmon said, while he smiled and held out his right hand, making Pikachu smile and bring his paw out, shaking hands with his Digimon ally.

"No worries." Pikachu then said, smiling back at Guilmon, while Renamon and Lucario smiled at their lovers.

"Thank you, Lucario. You are lucky to have a hero like Pikachu in your life." Renamon commented.

"I appreciate that." Lucario replied, as she smiled, glad to see Pikachu and Guilmon smiling. "And I feel the same way about you and Guilmon."

While Renamon and Lucario smiled, glad to see their beloved's smiling too, all the Pokémon and Digimon felt the same way, knowing the fight was now over.

"So all have done well." A voice called from the sky, making everyone look up, causing all the Pokémon, except for Pikachu, to look at awe, while the Digimon all smiled to see Azulongmon.

"Especially you, Pikachu. The Digital World will never forget your heroics." He then said, making Pikachu say in reply. "You're welcome, Azulongmon. I'm glad me and my friends could help."


	9. Farewells

"Pikachu, do you mind telling us who that is?" Gardevoir asked, making Pikachu rub his head, a little embarrassed that he didn't mention it.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Azulongmon, one of the four Digimon Sovereigns of this world, and the one who helped me reach you." Pikachu replied.

"So you're the one who allowed Pikachu to reach us?" Charizard asked.

Azulongmon nodded, before he replied. "And I owe you, all of you my thanks. Your combined strength, teamwork and trust helped defeat a great threat to both our worlds. I just hope you can ensure this evil remains contained."

"I hope so, because we don't need someone like him trying to control us again." Agumon said.

"Don't worry. Until we find a more suitable confinement for Mewtwo, he will remain in the Master Ball." Greninja assured.

"So... you're gonna go now?" Gumdramon asked, feeling a little saddened.

"Afraid so. We have to go home so we can tell everyone the good news about Pikachu still alive" Braixen said in reply.

"But you still have the teleporter. Keep it and use it anytime you wish to return." Azulongmon told them.

"Thank you." Blaziken said as she smiled at the creatures who helped Pikachu save their worlds.

"Hey, Pikachu." Shoutmon called, as they all turned to him. "We owe you our thanks."

"So before you go, we're gonna hold a celebration and a party, to thank you and say farewell to you in proper." Veemon smiled.

"I am not sure if we..." Blastoise began to say, before Pikachu cut in and said happily. "Sure! I am so hungry after that huge battle."

"Great! So are we..." DATS Agumon said, which then lead to a long night.

-Night time-

The party was huge as the Pokémon and Digimon ate and drank over their victory, while celebrating the peace that ensured both worlds.

Blaziken, having too much to drink, was cuddling up to Charizard, while nuzzling her cheek against her flushed ones.

Gatomon laid on Patamon's back, drunk, which caused Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Braixen, who were each sitting on the laps of their lovers' to laugh at the blushing Charizard and Patamon and the situation the pair were caught in, making Agumon, Veemon and Sceptile laugh as well.

However, Lucario and Renamon, taking some time off from the party, went off to a more private and secluded area to talk.

"So how long have you and Pikachu been together?" Renamon asked curiously.

"We have been together for over three years." Lucario replied, making the Aura Pokémon then ask the same question to Renamon.

"I have known Guilmon for the past three years. But it was only recently I realized how deep my feelings are for him." The vixen Digimon replied.

Hearing that, Lucario smiled, before she asked. "So you and Guilmon haven't...?"

Renamon's cheeks turned a deep red as she blushed at the question.

"No! I mean I want to... it's just..." She began to say, until she stopped and suddenly questioned. "Wait, why am I bringing this up with you?"

"Oh, Renamon I'm just teasing you." Lucario said, smiling at the foxy Digimon, who crossed her arms, not finding it funny, making Lucario then say. "But if it makes you feel any better, I checked Guilmon's Aura before, and let's just say your relationship will only get better. He wants you, badly as do you."

Renamon blushed as the thought of her and Guilmon kissing each other deeply, leading to him mating with her came to her mind, in which she wanted Guilmon to do whatever he wanted to her body as she couldn't help but grab and play with her breasts.

"And what about you?" Renamon asked, before she took in Lucario's scent and commented. "You want Pikachu as bad as he does, I can smell your lust for him and know you want Pikachu to claim you."

Lucario then blushed, but knew Renamon was right, as she felt in her body and mind that she wanted to be more for Pikachu than just his mate, she wanted to be whatever he desired, which made her blush deepen when she felt herself getting aroused too, unable to help herself as she placed her right paw on her breast and began to rub it.

The two females somehow kept going with their masterbating, unable to get the thoughts of their beloved's being dominant in mating with them and forcing them into various, and somewhat submissive positions, before Lucario sat down and spread her legs out, exposing her pussy, while Renamon positioned herself on fours and began to finger their vaginas as well, increasing their pleasure and moans.

"Oh, Pikachu..." Lucario moaned, continuing to think of the Yellow Mouse Pokémon, while Renamon moaned, as her thought remained focused on Guilmon.

"Guilmon, you are so big... Please, do whatever you want with me..." She said, her tone a combination of pleasure and begging.

They contiuned masterbating as soon as they eventually came and both collapsed, but both then agreed on one thing: They wanted their males, badly.

-Meanwhile-

Taking off from the party too, Pikachu was sitting on a cliff looking at the moon.

"Pikachu?" He then heard Guilmon call, making him face the red dragon Digimon.

"What are you doing here." Guilmon then asked.

"Oh hi. I was just thinking. Like how long this peace would last." Pikachu smiled.

"I know. It won't be long until another evil force will come to take this world." Guilmon said as he sat next to him, before saying in a confident tone. "But I know that with our friends, we will beat whatever is thrown at us."

"Yeah." Pikachu smiled, liking Guilmon's determined attitude, as part of Guilmon reminded Pikachu of himself.

"So what do you think Renamon and Lucario are doing?" Guilmon then asked, as he hadn't seen them since the party.

"Oh I am sure they are having fun, somewhere. You know, girls stuff?" Pikachu said in reply, making Guilmon nod.

"Yeah, true." Guilmon said, respecting Renamon and Lucario's privacy, before he commented, staring up at the stars as he spoke. "You know, if we do meet again, I would like a match with you. No dark powers."

"Heh. Agreed." Pikachu grinned, placing his arms behind his head as he then laid back and enjoyed the beauty of the night sky.

-The next morning-

Charizard opened the portal back to their world and with one final farewell to their Digimon friends, the Pokémon returned home.

As soon as the Pokémon left in the portal, Guilmon felt Renamon's tail wrapped around his waist, making him turn to face her, in which the foxy Digimon winked seductively at Guilmon, making Guilmon smile as he knew what she wanted, grabbed her hand and escorted her to a more secluded area.

As soon as they returned home, Pikachu smiled as he felt Lucario wrap her tail around his and caught her winking at her, as he kinda knew what she wanted, before they left too, wanting some time to be alone.


	10. Digital Loves

In the forest, The Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Love were locked in a loving kiss, as Agumon couldn't control himself but to move his claws to Biyomon's chest, causing Biyomon to break from the kiss and moan.

Hearing her, Agumon quickly took his claws away and apologized, thinking he had done something wrong, to which Biyomon could only smile at Agumon's innocence and then told him. "It's alright, Agumon. Please, allow me to start."

Biyomon then gently lowered Agumon onto his back, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze as Biyomon then kissed Agumon deeply on the lips again, before breaking from his lips and started to kiss down his chest, past his stomach, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Agumon wasn't too sure what Biyomon was going to do, but then all he could do was throw his head back and groan out as Biyomon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Biyomon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Agumon groaned out, which made Biyomon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Agumon's pleasured face, before the Digimon of Love Digimon continued.

"Biyomon, I think... I think I'm going to cum...!" Agumon then groaned out as he was soon unable to contain himself and came, his load shooting all over Biyomon's face and chest.

Wanting to return the pleasure, Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hips and thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure, while Agumon continued to push his cock in and out of Biyomon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

Agumon continued to thrust himself inside of Biyomon for as long as he could, but eventually, he couldn't contain himself as he then came, filling Biyomon's ass with cum.

After Agumon removed his cock from Biyomon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Biyomon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Agumon complied as he Agumon pushed his cock into Biyomon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making Biyomon moan in pleasure. "Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Agumon, you are so deep inside of me...!"

For two more hours, their mating continued with each other as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them, their and each other were the only things that mattered to them, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groaned out. "Biyomon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Biyomon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Agumon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Agumon... Give it to me...!" Biyomon moaned out erotically as both her and Agumon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Biyomon to cry out. "Agumon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Agumon, I'm cumming...!"

Biyomon cried in pure pleasure as she released her cum all over Agumon's cock, which was enough to send The Digimon of Courage over the edge and cry out in response. "Biyomon...!"

After Agumon and Biyomon finished cuming, Agumon removed his manhood from Biyomon's threshold, their combined sexual fluids spilling out a little and marking the floor, as Biyomon then laid on her back while Agumon remained on top of her.

"That was amazing... Thank you, Agumon..." Biyomon replied breathlessly, before she noticed Agumon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Agumon?"

"We're not done yet." Agumon replied, to which Biyomon looked to see Agumon's cock was still erect, in which he inserted it into Biyomon's snatch, causing Biyomon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

As Biyomon moaned out, loving the pleasure of Agumon's manhood enter and exit her, she closed her eyes as Agumon lowered his head and kissed her lovingly, only for her to feel a strange sensation as the kiss continued.

"Y... Yeah... Oh, wow... Ah... It feels so good...!" Agumon groaned out, as the Digimon of Courage couldn't stop himself, not that Biyomon wanted him to.

As Agumon and Biyomon continued to mate, in which all the pleasure and delight they were all feeling was so huge, they could barely contain themselves, but soon, Biyomon wasn't able to take much any longer, while Agumon could too feel he was reaching his climax as well.

"Biyomon... Ah... I can't... Ah... Can't hold it in... Any longer... Ah... I'm coming... I'm going to cum...!" Agumon groaned out.

"Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it in...!" Biyomon moaned in reply, before the Digimon of Love was unable to contain her pleasure and then screamed out in pure ecstasy as she had a massive climax, in which the Digimon of Love arched her back, as Agumon yelled out as he had his orgasm and then unleashed his seed into Biyomon's womb.

"Oh thank you, Agumon… That was amazing" Biyomon smiled as she hugged him, in which he smiled back and said to her. "No problem, my love."

-Around the sametime with Patamon and Gatomon-

Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, which gave her an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skilfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, as shown by his still erect dick, before the Digimon of Hope decided to return the pleasure, in which he then positioned himself behind Gatomon, aiming his erect cock at her threshold, before he then pushed his cock inside her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out in pleasure, followed by Gatomon, who moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, before Patamon then nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection, which she returned as she began purring amorously.

-In another section of the forest-

Veemon and AquaVeemon were passionately kissing each other, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva, feeling nothing but love and arousal, evident when Veemon felt AquaVeemon's nipples harden against her chest while his manhood gently brush against her threshold.

It was then the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lustfully, before Veemon broke from their loving embrace, as he wanted to increase her pleasure.

Kissing from down her neck, Veemon kissed all around AquaVeemon's body, down her breasts, her chest, until he had reached her womanhood and began to move his tongue across her clit, making AquaVeemon gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon...!" AquaVeemon moaned, unable to help herself as she placed her hands on the back of Veemon's head, forcing his head deeper into her pussy, which surprised Veemon at first before he then continued, his tongue now moving deep within AquaVeemon's pussy.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Veemon... Ah... It feels so good...!" AquaVeemon moaned out, loving the feel of her mate's tongue inside of her, until AquaVeemon was soon unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, filling Veemon's mouth with her sexual fluids.

After her orgasm was over, AquaVeemon smiled in a mixture of love and desire as she then turned around and got on all fours, enticing Veemon to continue to mate with her.

And before AquaVeemon could respond, Veemon then got behind her, grabbed her hips and gently inserted his cock inside of AquaVeemon, causing her to arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah...Please... please don't stop... It's so good...!" AquaVeemon moaned out erotically, in which Veemon groaned in reply. "Don't sell yourself short... You're doing great... You're incredible...!"

As Veemon continued, he could feel AquaVeemon's threshold easily allowing him to enter and then reluctantly allowed him to leave, clamping down on his cock, adding with the wetness of AquaVeemon's pussy, which heightened the pleasure Veemon was feeling.

And AquaVeemon felt the same as Veemon's member went deep inside her, causing AquaVeemon to scream out in erotic and blissful pleasure.

As Veemon and AquaVeemon continued to mate, they shared a passionate and loving kiss, wishing that their time together could never end, but eventually began to move around frantically as could feel they were reaching their climaxes.

"Vee... Ah... Veemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah...!" AquaVeemon cried out, before she was unable to hold herself and had her orgasm, releasing her cum over Veemon's manhood, which sent Veemon over the edge as the 'V' marked Digimon groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling AquaVeemon with his seed.

Both he and AquaVeemon were breathing heavily as their orgasms wore off and their bodies demanded oxygen, but thanks to his stamina, Veemon then felt he had enough energy and breath, and removed his manhood from AquaVeemon's vagina and moved over to her right side, before AquaVeemon joined him, resting her head on Veemon's chest as a loving and satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Veemon. That was amazing." AquaVeemon told Veemon in a warm and loving tone as she gently traced her left hand up and down Veemon's chest, making Veemon smile gently at his beloved before leaning down and engaging her in another loving kiss, which she was more than happy to return.

-Meanwhile, with Shoutmon and Lunamon-

Within the bedroom of his castle, Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That tickles... But feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, my king, you are so big." Lunamon told Shoutmon as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."

-Back in the Real World-

Within the Damon's spare room, Rhythm was happy to have her mate back and was showing her love as she and Agumon were kissing each other deeply, while Rhythm gently massaged his chest, which caused Agumon to moan in pleasure from within Rhythm's mouth.

Rhythm then broke from the kiss, before she gently pushed Agumon, so he was lying on his back, and then kissed down his chest, until she reached his fully erect eight-inch penis and placed his entire member in her mouth before she began to suck on it, as she massaged his balls with her left hand, caused great amounts of pleasure to surge through not only Agumon, but Rhythm was deriving pleasure from pleasuring her love.

"Oh, Rhythm... Yeah... That feels so... Ah... Good...!" Agumon groaned out in pleasure, making Rhythm happy as she thought to herself, continuing to pleasure her mate. 'I'm so glad Agumon is enjoying this. It's great to see him like this.'

Rhythm then sucked on Agumon's manhood as hard as she could, which sent Agumon over to edge and caused him to cum inside of Rhythm's mouth, which she happily swallowed Agumon's load, as not only did she want to satisfy the Digimon she loved more than anything else, but over the years of mating, she had become addicted to the taste of Agumon's cum and enjoyed it whenever he would cum in her mouth.

After Rhythm was done swallowing all of Agumon's cum, she removed his cock from her mouth and asked him in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that, Agumon?"

"I did." Agumon replied, as a smile appeared on his face, before his smile and tone turned sly and he told her. "Now close your eyes because I want to try something."

Obeying her mate, Rhythm did as she was told, intrigued as to what Agumon was planning, but she received her answer when she heard several clicking sounds, followed by the feel of cool metal around her wrists, in which Rhythm opened her eyes to see that Agumon, borrowing several sets of handcuffs Marcus had when he and DATS Agumon rejoined the DATS team, had chained her to the bed, which surprised and turned her on, as did the sight that Agumon's cock was still fully erect.

Agumon then got back on the bed, before he positioned himself, so he was sitting on his knees, which were on both sides of Rhythm's head, while the tip of his dick was gently rubbing against her lips.

Taking the hint, Rhythm moved her head forward and once again her mouth had been invaded by Agumon's cock, which she sucked on with great vigor, which made Agumon unable to contain his excitement, in which he grabbed onto the back of Rhythm's head, gently, and began to push her head forward, pushing more of his member into her mouth.

But soon, Agumon came again, filling Rhythm with more of his seed, which she enjoyed, while Agumon removed his cock from her mouth.

"Thanks, Rhythm. That was great." Agumon said in a pleased tone, before he told her. "But now I think it's only fair I gave you pleasure just as you gave me."

Agumon then began to kiss and lick the mark he had left on the left side of her neck the first time they had mated, which made Rhythm moan out in pleasure, as the spot where Agumon had marked her had become very sensitive to pleasure.

Agumon then kissed both of Rhythm's breasts, before he kissed and licked down her body, around her navel, until he reached Rhythm's clit, which was quite wet with her juices, in which Agumon spread her lips open, and then began to lash out at Rhythm's vagina.

Rhythm flushed a deep red from excitement and cried out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes... Yes, Agumon... Oh, yes... Take it all... Take all of my honey... Oh, yes... This is so good... Oh, Yes...!"

Unable to take anymore, Rhythm then released all of sexual fluids, into Agumon's waiting mouth, in which he told his mate in a sweet tone, after he was done licking up all of Rhythm's 'honey'. "You were right about the `honey' part. You taste as sweet as ever."

After the compliment, Rhythm spread her legs apart, waiting for Agumon to enter her, in which Agumon then inserted his hard cock into Rhythm's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Keep going... And don't stop...!" Rhythm moaned out in sexual pleasure, in which Agumon then continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Rhythm's vagina and both of them moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out in ecstasy, as he felt Rhythm's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock.

For several hours, both Digimon continued to mate, before Rhythm cried out in pure erotic excitement. "Oh, my body... Oh, Agumon... Ah... It's getting so hot... In here... I'm burning up... It feels so wonderful...!"

Agumon moaned out, in the same tone as Rhythm. "I'm so hot, too, Rhythm... That's it... Keep going... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Great...!"

Both Digimon kept going, not wanting to stop, however, within 30 minutes, their movements were becoming rapid, as they were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groans out. "Oh, Rhythm... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Rhythm moaned out in an erotic reply. "Me too, Agumon... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!"

And with several more thrusts, Rhythm wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's cock. "Oh, Agumon, I love you!"

Rhythm's orgasm caused Agumon to go over the edge and he yells out in ecstasy. "I love you too, Rhythm!"

Agumon then filled Rhythm's womb with a large amount of his seed, and after they were done, Agumon removed his member from Rhythm's vagina, before he removed the handcuffs on Rhythm's wrists, lay on his back, in which Rhythm snuggled up to her mate and fell asleep on his chest after being so satisfied, followed by Agumon, who too enjoyed the time he mated with Rhythm.

-Lastly, with Guilmon and Renamon-

Guilmon and Renamon sat next to each other as Renamon had finished explaining what she and Lucario said together.

"So you want me to claim you?" Guilmon asked, making Renamon smile, before she said in an honest and heartfelt reply. "Yes, it's all I ever wanted."

Guilmon sat back and said, feeling a more dominant side to him take over. "Sure, but first, get me horny by showing me your naked body."

Renamon smiled and obeyed as she began to dance for Guilmon.

Moving her hands up, she traced them around her chest, causing the vixen Digimon to moan a little as she pressed her breasts and nipples together, as did her pussy from the stimulation, which aroused Guilmon too.

Renamon smiled, seeing her actions were pleasing to Guilmon's eyes, encouraging her to continue, in which she swayed her hips and belly, while jiggling her breasts and butt as well, before she turned around, winked and spanked herself, much to Guilmon's surprise and arousal.

As Renamon continued to dance as sexually as possible, she could see her erotic actions were becoming a little too much for Guilmon, evident by his flushed cheeks and manhood emerging from its sheath, which made Renamon stop dancing and blush.

'Oh my! He is huge!' Renamon thought, unable to take her eyes off Guilmon's ten-inch member, before she reached out and grabbed it with one paw and got a groan from the red dragon Digimon in return.

"Oh, Guilmon you are so hard. And I know a way to make you feel really good." Renamon purred, before she moved her head down near the tip and took a nice long lick of it.

"Renamon..." Guilmon could only get out, making the foxy Digimon smirk, before she told him. "If you liked that, you'll love this."

With that said, Renamon put her mouth over his cock, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick and suck the tip, filling Guilmon with pleasure.

"Rena... Oh, Renamon, you were right... That feels great...!" Guilmon groaned out in pleasure, making Renamon mentally smile as she continued to pleasure her love, increasing his pleasure as she continued to rub her breasts around Guilmon's manhood, while taking as much of his cock into her mouth.

For several minutes, all Guilmon could do was let out groans of pleasure, however, feeling his climax, the Bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then groaned out. "Renamon, I... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing Guilmon's warning only encouraged Renamon to continue her actions, filling Guilmon's entire being with pleasure, until he let out a loud groan and came, filling Renamon's mouth with his cum, which she happily swallowed.

With his orgasm over, Renamon removed her breasts and mouth from Guilmon's cock, seeing his manhood was still covered in his seed, making her say as she traced her claws around the tip and licked his dick clean. "You taste wonderful, my love."

Guilmon just smiled at Renamon, who smiled back, before the vixen Digimon then turned around, showing her submissive side, as well as her ass and wet pussy to Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon I want you so badly. Please, take me!" Renamon moaned out.

Hearing her begging, Guilmon then got to his feet and moved behind Renamon, where he grabbed Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her love began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh, Guilmon... Ah... Please keep going... I want this... Ah... I want you...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, filling her body with nothing but pleasure.

As he continued, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making the foxy Digimon continue to moan out from the pleasure her beloved was giving her.

For another hour, Guilmon continued to thrust his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Guilmon, I can feel it... Ah... I... I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried out, making Guilmon groan out in reply. "Me too... Renamon, I'm... I'm cumming too...!"

Unable to contain their pleasure Renamon let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's manhood, while Guilmon had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, cumming deep inside Renamon's ass, which caused the vixen Digimon to moan louder from the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Guilmon... That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax had ended, making Guilmon smile as he pulled out of her and laid next to her.

As Guilmon laid on his back, Renamon remained on her stomach, before the foxy Digimon looked over, blushing again to see that Guilmon's cock was still hard, making her want it back inside her.

Feeling her energy and lust take her, Renamon lifted her legs up, presenting herself to Guilmon, who smiled and then grabbed her hips again, only this time he pressed his cock against her snatch, making the foxy Digimon then moan out. "Oh, Guilmon, don't leave me begging. Please take me!"

Guilmon smiled and nodded in reply as he then plunged his cock into Renamon's vagina, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes… Oh, Guilmon...!"

"Renamon, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Guilmon groaned in a pleasure filled reply as he continued mating with her.

"Guil... Oh, Guilmon… I love it… I love you… You are more than my lover, you are my everything…!" Renamon moaned out loudly and lustfully, loving the pleasure she was feeling as Guilmon continued.

For another two hours, Guilmon's shed was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, both he and Renamon were covered in sweat as they continued to mate.

But after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Faster!" Moaned Renamon, making Guilmon let out what sounded like an agreed growl as he thrust harder and deeper into Renamon's pussy, in which the pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon.

"Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Guilmon groaned out.

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon and was unable to control himself as his instincts took over, making him bite into the left side of Renamon's neck, marking her as his mate.

After their mating was over, they smiled as they hugged together, before both noticed a Hazard symbol had appeared on Renamon's stomach, making both Digimon smile.

"Look's like we bare your first child together." Guilmon smiled.

"Yes and I want to do that forever. I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said happily and lovingly.

"I love you too, Renamon." Guilmon replied, his tone full of the same amount of love his mate held for him, causing the pair to engage in a final deep and loving kiss, before they broke from each other's lips and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Pokémon Love

Within the forested area of the Pokémon world, Sceptile and Serperior were alone, locked in a deep and loving kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Sceptile looked at Sceptile and Serperior with nothing but love in his eyes, making him say to her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Serperior replied, her tone matching the love Sceptile had for her.

"Please, let me show you how much I missed you." Serperior then said in a loving and lustful tone, nuzzling and nudging her head against Sceptile's chest, gently pushing him down onto his butt, where he could then see the lust in Serperior's eyes, as well as her breasts, nipples and wet vagina.

And without another word said, Servine then lowered her head down to Sceptile's crotch, his manhood had emerged from its sheath from seeing her Servine, causing her to lick her lips before she then gently lick around Sceptile's cock.

"Oh, Servine... that feels... Ah... feels so good...!" Sceptile groaned out, as Servine continued to pleasure the Red General as she took Sceptile's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her beloved off.

Sceptile groaned louder, feeling Servine's tongue dancing around his shaft, causing the Grass Pokémon to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, Servine... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

Servine did as she was told and continued to pleasure her mate, taking more of Sceptile's cock into her mouth, however, minutes later Sceptile could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Servine, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

Hearing Sceptile's warning only encouraged Servine to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Servine's mouth with his cum.

After removing her lips from his manhood, Servine asked in a curious and seductive tone. "How was that?"

"Servine, you were amazing." Sceptile replied, making Servine smile before she suddenly climbed on top of Sceptile, lowering him to the ground.

"And it's going to get even better." Servine said seductively, before she then positioned her body over Sceptile's still erect manhood and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she lowered herself and felt Sceptile's cock enter her vagina.

"Yes, Sceptile... Oh, yes... It's wonderful... You are so deep inside me... Ah...!" Servine moaned out in pleasure as she started to jump up and down, while Sceptile groaned, placing his hands on Servine's hips to help guide her as she continued to impale herself on Sceptile's member.

"Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Servine... You are great... Ah...!" Sceptile then groaned out as the two Grass-types continued, filling the forest with the sounds of their mating.

As Sceptile and Servine continued to mate, with every thrust Servine's breasts bounced up and down greatly, before Sceptile then moved his right hand up from her hip, placed it on her left breast and fondled it as best he could, making Servine moan in pleasure.

Soon after, Sceptile stopped and groaned out in pleasure from the tight feeling of Servine's vagina putting on his cock, in which they soon started to move and breath frantically as their climaxes drew closer.

"Servine... Ah... I'm not sure I can contain myself... Any... Ah... Any longer...!" Sceptile groaned out.

"Me... Ah... me too... I can't hold it in... Ah… I'm going to come...!" Servine moaned out in reply.

After trying to last as long as possible, both were soon unable to take anymore, and then came at the same time, Sceptile releasing his seed into Servine's womb, while Servine came all over Sceptile's manhood as she collapsed into his chest.

The two of them remained in their position for several minutes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh Sceptile, that was amazing." Servine said in a loving tone, causing Sceptile to smile and reply. "So were you, my love."

After leaving for some time to be together, Charizard and Blaziken had arrived at the volcanic region of Poképark, Charizard laid on a rock like bed as Blaziken walked up to him in a sexy way, swaying her hips and buttocks towards him.

"Even if you are a hothead sometimes, I still cannot help falling in love with you." Blaziken said as she spun around showing her butt.

"Then how about you come over here and get some?" Charizard grinned.

Blaziken grinned sexiually and engaged him in a loving kiss, which he was more than glad to return.

After breaking from the kiss, Blaziken smiled as an idea came to mind that would really please Charizard, in which she then gently pushed Charizard down onto his back, before she climbed on top of him and began to kiss around his neck, rewarded with the sounds of Charizard groaning in pleasure.

Blaziken then started kissing down Charizard's chest, before she reached Charizard erect manhood.

And before he could say a single word, Blaziken started licking around the tip of Charizard's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Blaziken, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Charizard groaned out in pleasure as Blaziken continued to suck and deepthroat Charizard's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Blaziken could feel Charizard's member quiver in her mouth in which Blaziken sucked Charizard's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into her mouth.

With lust, Blaziken swallowed all of Charizard's cum, enjoying the taste, in which he then told Blaziken. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it." Blaziken replied happily, before she turned around and got onto all fours and moaned out. "Oh, Charizard, spank me!"

Charizard did so, slapping her butt over and over with his tail, enjoying it and the sensation of him dominating her as Blaziken moaned out in pleasure.

After all the spanking, Charizard then grabbed Blaziken's hips and inserted his manhood into Blaziken's ass, causing Blaziken to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Charizard's cock inside of her. "Oh, Charizard... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!"

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Blaziken... Ah... This feels great...!" Charizard groaned back in reply as he moved his hands to her chest and began to massage and fondle her breasts, causing her to moan out as Charizard continued, to mate with her.

However, after an hour, both Fire-types started moving around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Charizard to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes, Charizard, yes... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Blaziken moaned in reply.

Charizard and Blaziken continued mating for as long as they could, however, Charizard was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Blaziken groaned and moaned out loudly as they soon had their orgasms, with Charizard filling her ass with his cum, while Blaziken climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over the ground beneath her.

With their orgasms over, Charizard pulled out of Blaziken, their combined sexual fluids staining more of the ground, as he then laid on his chest while Blaziken collapsed onto Charizard's chest.

"Wow. That was great." Charizard said, in which Blaziken smiled and replied lovingly. "Got that right."

With that said, the pair engaged in another loving kiss as Charizard wrapped his wings around Blaziken, pulling her closer to his chest, before they broke for air after a few minutes and he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-Around the same time-

In the Fire area, Greninja had Braixen in his arms, locked in a deep kiss with the Fire-type, which made Braixen moan from feeling Greninja's long tongue, invade and skillfully explore her mouth.

But as Greninja continued to kiss her, and as much as she was enjoying the pleasure, which was increased as the Ninja Pokémon then moved his right hand up to Braixen's chest where he started rubbing and massaging her breast, Braixen, still a fully fledged Fire-type, used what psychic power she had to remove Greninja away from her.

Greninja was confused at Braixen's actions, wondering if he either went too fast or had dissatisfied her.

But before he could ask her, Braixen then wrapped her arms around Greninja's neck and engaged him in a deep and passion filled kiss, which made greninja's eyes widen at first, before he then closed them and kissed her back.

After breaking for air, Braixen continued to make her mate feel good as she started to kiss around Greninja's neck, down his body, until she reached his fully erect manhood.

"Oh, Greninja you are so big." Braixen told Greninja in a loving and seductive tone, taking a hold of the Ninja Pokémon's member, which she began to rub, which caused Greninja to groan a little, before his groans increased as Braixen took Greninja's member into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob.

"Ah... Braixen you are so good at this... You... you are wonderful...!" Greninja groaned out, making Braixen mentally smile as she continued her loving actions, glad to know her blowjob was pleasing her mate.

Braixen continued for as long as she could, providing Greninja with great amounts of pleasure, but after several minutes, he could feel he was going to have his climax, making him groan out. "Braixen... I cannot hold on for long... Ah... I can feel it... I'm going to cum...! "

hearing his warning, Braixen knew Greninja would be able to control himself, but wanting him to feel as much pleasure as she could provide, responded as she continued to suck him off, while using her hands to massage the Water-type's balls, until Greninja was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Braixen's mouth with his seed.

With his orgasm over, Braixen removed her mouth from Greninja's manhood, making her blush and smile with a lustful look.

"Oh, Greninja you came so much and you are still so hard." She purred, before using her psychic power to hold Greninja down as she climbed on top of him, her pussy hovering over his manhood, making Greninja smile at Braixen's feisty attitude, in which the Ninja Pokémon then thrust forward, his cock going deep inside Braixen's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... Oh, Greninja... I can feel you... You are so... Ah... So deep inside me... It feels incredible...!" Braixen moaned out in pleasure as she continued jumping up and down on his manhood, before she placed her hands on her breasts and started to massage and fondle them, increasing her pleasure.

But seeing this, Greninja felt it was up to him to make Braixen feel pleasure, in which he then grabbed her hips, flipped them over so he was on top of her, before he continued mating with her, making Braixen moan loudly in pure pleasure.

Thanks to the great control they both had over their minds and bodies, the pair continued mating for another two hours, until the two of them started moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Braixen moaned out in pleasure. "Greninja, I... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me, too, Braixen... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Greninja groaned out in reply, before he soon let out a loud groan as he had his release, filling Braixen with his seed, which triggered her climax as she then released her sexual fluids all over her Greninja's manhood.

"Oh, Greninja, you were amazing..." Braixen said blissfully as she repositioned herself so she was resting on her mate's chest.

"Thank you. And you were great too." Greninja replied, before saying."I love you, Braxien."

Hearing those words warmed her heart more than any of the flames in the zone, making her then kiss Greninja lovingly.

"And I love you, Greninja." Braixen replied in a heartfelt tone, smiling as she gave Greninja another kiss and was rewarded as his long tongue wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

-Meanwhile-

Floating in the air were Celebi and Mew, who were kissing each other lovingly, breaking for air every now and again as Celebi's cock emerged from its protective sheath, while Mew's nipples hardened, her pussy got wet, in which their arousal and desire for the other increased at the sight of each other naked.

Celebi then laid on down in the sky, before he made a motion for Mew to come to him, which she obeyed, in which Mew then kissed around his neck, down his body until she reached his fully erect manhood.

"Oh, Celebi you are so big." Mew told Celebi in a loving and seductive tone as she then took as much of Celebi's member into her mouth and started giving him a blowjob, making Celebi groan in pleasure. "Ah... Mew you are so good at this... Ah, yeah...!"

As Mew continued her loving action, glad to know her blowjob was pleasing her mate, she mentally smiled, but after several minutes, Celebi was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, filling her mouth with his seed.

"Oh, Celebi you came so much and you are still so hard." Mew commented lovingly as she gently traced her index finger around the tip of Celebi's still erect dick, before licking his cum off her finger.

Mew then positioned herself above Celebi, her pussy hovering over his manhood, in which Celebi smiled as he then thrust forward, his cock going deep inside Mew's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure as Celebi continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah... Oh, Celebi... I can feel you... You are so... Ah... So deep inside me... It feels incredible...!" Mew moaned out in pleasure as she continued jumping up and down on his manhood, before she placed her hands on her breasts and started to massage and fondle them.

Soon after, Celebi felt his animalistic instincts take over as he grabbed Mew's hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her, in which Mew wrapped her arms around Celebi's shoulders and her legs around his waist in response as he continued to mate with her.

The pair continued mating for another hour, trying to make it last as long as possible, however, the two of them started moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Mew moaned out in pleasure. "Celebi, I... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me, too, Mew... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Celebi groaned out in reply, before he soon let out a loud groan as he had his release, filling Mew with his seed, which triggered her climax as she then released her sexual fluids all over her Celebi's manhood.

"Oh, Celebi, you were amazing." Mew said blissfully as she repositioned herself so she was resting on her mate's chest.

"Thank you, Mew. And you were great too." Celebi replied, before saying."I love you, Mew."

Hearing those words warmed her heart as she then kissed Celebi lovingly, before replying as she broke from the kiss. "And I love you too."

-In the Ice World-

After returning to the environment suited to her, Suicune ran up to a huge Pokémon whom she saw as her mate, before a mist surrounded the both of them, which Suicune then she emerge in and from, only she now had an anthro body, standing on her two legs and showing her E-Cup breasts and vagina as her mate approached her.

"Mystic Mist, can change the appearance of a Pokémon. Nice to see you again Suicune." Her mate said, smiling.

"Thank you, Lugia. Now we can hold each other while we have some fun together." Suicune replied in a seductive tone, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her E-Sized breasts against his chest.

Both Legendary Pokémon were locked in a loving kiss, tasting each other's mouths and saliva, showing their love for the other, which was then broken when Suicune got a mischievous look in her eyes, which intrigued Lugia as to what she had in mind.

But before he could ask, Suicune then pounced forward, knocking Lugia on his back as she crawled on top of him until they were face to face again.

Lugia then groaned out as he felt Suicune's tails wrap around his manhood, before it began to stroke it, giving him a great tailjob as Suicune started to kiss around Lugia's neck.

But after a few minutes, Lugia was unable to contain himself and groaned out loudly as he came.

Suicune then brought her tails up to her face and began licking the cum that had spurt upon it, surprising Lugia before she told him. "Oh, Lugia, you taste so sweet."

A smile then appeared on Lugia's face as he then rolled himself and Suicune over so he was on top of her and then said. "Well since you had a taste, I think it's only fair."

Lugia then lowered his head down to Suicune's pussy, which was starting to get wet, in which he started to lash at it, filling Suicune with pleasure, before she moaned out. "Lugia, that's... Ah... That's amazing... Feels so good...!"

But soon, just like Lugia, Suicune was unable to contain herself and released her sexual fluids into Lugia's mouth, which he swallowed.

"You taste sweet too." Lugia told Suicune as he brought his head back up to her face, before kissing her again, she could taste herself on his lips but she didn't care, as to her all that mattered was Lugia and their love.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Suicune the tip of Lugia's member rubbing against her womanhood, as Lugia looked deeply into Suicune's eyes, as if asking if she wanted to continue, in which Suicune smiled and nodded her head, before Lugia pushed his cock into her vagina, making them both moan out from the pleasure.

"Oh, Lugia... Lugia, you are so deep... Feels amazing...!" Suicune moaned out in pleasure.

"Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Suicune... You're doing great... Ah... Too...!" Lugia groaned out in reply.

The waves of the beach matching their mating as Lugia continued to go back and forth inside of her, before Lugia then pulled out of Suicune completely, confusing and upsetting her a little, until she was repositioned on all fours and Lugia continued mating with her.

"Suicune, I think... Ah... I think I'm gonna cum soon..!" Lugia groaned out.

"Me too, Lugia... Ah... cum inside me...!" Suicune moaned out in reply.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, their movements turning frantic, until Lugia was unable to contain himself and groaned out in pleasure as he came, filling Suicune's womb with his seed, which caused Suicune to have her orgasm as she released her sexual fluids.

The pair stayed in their position for a few minutes, getting their energy back, before Lugia then pull out of Suicune and fell beside her, in which she nuzzled her cheek against his in a show of love and affection, which he gladly returned to his mate.

-In Lucario's home-

Lucario sat on her bed as Pikachu sat next to her, unsure how to respond to what Lucario had told him.

Breaking the silence, Pikachu asked. "You sure you want to mate? Did you and Renamon talk about mating?"

"Of course. I don't ever want to lose you again. I decided if you were gone again, at least I could raise your child." Lucario smiled.

"Well... ok, let's do this." Pikachu said in reply as he smiled at Lucario, causing the Aura Pokémon to then pick him up, his body was pressing against hers', while Lucario was careful to avoid her chest spike as the pair looked lovingly into the other's eyes.

Seeing her love and desire, Pikachu moved his head forward and kissed Lucario passionately on the lips, which she happily returned, before Pikachu's feet started to rub up and down Lucario's chest and started to lightly trace her breasts, causing her to break from the kiss and let out a small gasp of pleasure from the sudden actions of Pikachu before she began to enjoy it.

"Oh, Pikachu... Ah... That feels so good... Ah...!" Lucario moaned out, before Pikachu told her as he ceased his actions and focused on her. "Well it's about to get a lot better."

And Pikachu was right, as he then moved his head down to her right nipple and started to gently lick around it, while his right paw began to fondle her left breast, making Lucario moan out again.

As Pikachu's continued to squeeze and grope her breast, he placed his mouth over her right nipple and started to suck and gently bite it, while his tail moved in between her legs and began to rub her pussy lips, heightening her pleasure, as well as his could feel, his cock getting more erect as it emerged from its protective sheath and began to poke Lucario in her stomach.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, Lucario was unable to contain herself and cried out loudly as she came, her sexual fluids coating Pikachu's tail and the floor.

"How was that?" Pikachu asked, in which Lucario smiled warmly at him and replied. "That was wonderful."

"Now it's your turn." Lucario then whispered alluringly into Pikachu's right ear, before she gently placed Pikachu on his back and began to kiss and lick around his neck and collarbone.

As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied As Lucario continued to kiss him, Pikachu could feel her paws slowly trace up his arms, before she suddenly applied pressure and held him down, confusing Pikachu as Lucario broke from her kissing and smiled slyly at him, before her eyes looked down, staring lustfully at his erect member, in which Lucario then moved her head down and started to lick around it.

With her tongue continuing to trace around his dick, Pikachu wanted more, but due to her holding him down, he was denied the further pleasures Lucario could give him as she continued to tease him out of his mind.

But then, deciding she had enough fun, Lucario released her grip on Pikachu's arms, gave the tip of Pikachu's member a quick kiss, before taking all of Pikachu's cock into her mouth, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lucario mentally smiled from hearing the sounds of Pikachu's pleasure, her tongue swirling around his shaft as he was unable to control himself, in which he grabbed both sides of her head and forced more of his cock into her mouth, which she was more than happy to take as she continued to give her beloved the best blowjob she could.

But after some time had passed, Pikachu released his hold off Lucario's head and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's mouth with his cum, which surprised Lucario at how much he came, but swallowed it all never the less.

After removing Pikachu's manhood from her mouth, Lucario could see it was still fully erect, which increased her arousal, in which Lucario then turned around, got on all fours and slapped her butt, enticing Pikachu as he grabbed onto her hips and pushed his cock up her ass, causing Lucario to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasure of feeling Pikachu's cock inside her.

Pikachu then started to thrust his cock in and out of Lucario's ass at a fast and steady pace, causing Lucario to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Pikachu, it feels... Feels so good... Keep going... Ah...!"

"I... I know what you mean... Ah... This feels great...!" Pikachu groaned back in reply as he continued to pound his cock in and out of Lucario.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which pikachu groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

Pikachu tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Lucario's ass with his cum, which caused Lucario to throw back her head and howl out Pikachu's name as she had her orgasm.

After which, Lucario collapsed onto her stomach while Pikachu collapsed on top of her, his manhood still inside her butt hole, which she could feel was still hard, before she felt him pull out of her as he suddenly flipped her on back and inserted his manhood into her pussy.

The sudden action of Pikachu's manhood invading her vagina made Lucario moan out making her moan out as Pikachu continued to pump his cock in and out of her, before she felt she had enough energy to keep going and mate with the Pokémon she loved, in which Lucario grabbed onto his hips and flipped them over, so she was on top and impaling herself on his manhood.

"Lucario... This is great... Ah... Your pussy is so tight... Like your ass... Ah...!" Pikachu groaned out as Lucario continued to bounce up and down on Pikachu's manhood.

Lucario too could feel great amounts of pleasure as she and Pikachu continued as she placed her paws on her breasts and began to fondle them while Pikachu held onto her hips to help guide her up and down.

But eventually, their movements turned frantic as they both could feel they were close to their climaxes.

And as they cried out their mate's name in pure ecstasy, they both came at the same time, Lucario releasing her sexual fluids as Pikachu filled Lucario with his seed, followed by Lucario rolling herself and Pikachu back to their original positions, with him back on top of her, snuggling up on her breasts around her chest spike.

"I love you, Pikachu." Lucario said in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Lucario." Pikachu replied, his tone matching the love Lucario held for him, before he and she shared another loving kiss.

And after breaking from the kiss, Lucario smiled once again, not only to have the love of her life by her side, but also, thanks to her Aura power, she could sense Pikachu's seed had indeed impregnated her.

The End.


End file.
